November Rain
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Jaime tries to adapt to Mark's changing attitude toward her as she grows up.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

The meadow was dew-misted, and the morning had the chill of November  
breeze to give it life. I tossed my long brown hair back and laughed  
with joy. The sound startled the chestnut horse I was riding and he  
began to dance over the damp ground.

"Easy, boy." I said soothingly, as I ran my hand over his mane.

He calmed, reacting to the familiar caress. Sundance (named after the  
Sundance Kid) had been mine since he was a colt, a present from Mark on  
my sixteenth birthday. Sundance was a mature 5-years-old now, but some  
of his coltish behaviors stayed with him. He was easily startled and  
high-strung just like me.

I was so excited as a studied the long horizon under the pink and amber  
colors of dawn. It was so good to be home again. The exclusive girls'  
school had polished my manners and given me the poise of a model, but it had done nothing to damper my passion for Blue oaks.

Despite the fact that the Callaway's Texas ranch was my home by tragedy, not by birth, I loved everything about it, just as if I were a Callaway myself.

A flash of color caught my attention, and I turned Sundance as Glenn  
came tearing across the meadow toward me on a thoroughbred Arabian with a coat like black leather. If Mark ever caught him riding one of his prize breeding stallions like that it would mean disaster. But lucky for Glenn, Mark was in Europe on business. Brenda might indulge her youngest, but Mark indulged no one.

"Hi!" Glenn called.

He stopped just in front of me and tossed back his long red hair with one hand. His eyes twinkled with mischief as they swept over my slender figure in the riding outfit. But the mischief went out of them when he noticed my bare head.

"No helmet?" Glenn said.

I pouted at him with my lips.

"Don't yell. It was just a little ride and I hate wearing a hard hat all the time."

"One fall and you'd be done for," Glenn stated.

"You sound like Mark!"

He smiled at me and said. "Too bad he missed your homecoming. Oh, well, he'll be back at the end of the week - just in time for the Patterson's party."

"Mark hates parties," I reminded him, lowering my eyes to the leather of my saddle. "And he hates me too, most of the time."

"He doesn't," Glenn returned. "It's just that you set off his temper, you rebellious little witch. I can remember a time when you all but worshipped my big brother."

"Did I?" I laughed. "He was kind to me once, when my parents died."

"He cares about you. We all do." Glenn said, sadly.

I smiled at him warmly and reached out a hand to touch his sleeve.

"I'm ungrateful, and I don't mean to be. You and your mother have been  
wonderful to me. Taking me in, putting me through school, how could I be ungrateful?"

"Mark had a little to do with it." Glenn pointed out.

"I suppose." I replied, tapping the horses' sides to go again.

"Finishing school was his idea." Glenn said, following me.

"And I hated it! I wanted to go to the university and take political  
science courses."

"Mark likes to entertain buyers. Political science doesn't teach you how to be a good hostess."

I shrugged.

"Well, I'm no going to be here forever, despite the fact that you guys have tried to take care of me. I'll get married someday. I know I owe your family a lot, but I'm not going to spend my whole life playing  
hostess for Mark. He can get married and let his wife do it. IF he can  
find anyone brave enough." I laughed.

"You've got to be kidding, because they follow him around like ants on a sugar trail. Mark could have his pick when it comes to women and you  
know it." Glenn said, remembering back through all the women Mark had been with throughout the years.

"It must be his money because it sure isn't his cheerful personality that draws them."

"You're just sore 'cause he wouldn't let you go away with Hunter Helmsley for the weekend." Glenn laughed.

"I didn't know Hunter had planned for us to be alone at the cottage. I  
thought his parents were going to be there." I said, briefly remembering that weekend. "I'd like to forget."

"I'll bet you would. You've been staring daggers at Mark since. You  
don't bother him, do you?"

"Nothing bothers Mark. He just stands there and lets me yell until he's  
had enough, then he turns that cold voice and walks away. He'll be glad  
when I'm gone." I said sadly. There was a time that Mark never yelled at me, never got mad at me.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" he asked suddenly.

I gave him my mischievous smile.

"I had thought about going the police academy. Do you think I could get my application accepted before the weekend?"

He laughed, "In time to escape Mark? You know you've missed him."

"I have?" I asked, putting a hand to my heart.

"Six months is a long time. He's calmed down."

"He may have calmed down but Mark never forgets." I pointed out.

"Don't work yourself into a nervous breakdown. Come on, race you back to the house and we'll have breakfast." Glenn said, getting a head start toward the house.

Chapter 2

Brenda's eyes lit up when we came into the dining room and sat down at  
the oak dining table. She had the same pale skin and sharp eyes as her eldest son, the same straight-foward manner and quick temper. Brenda was nothing like Glenn.

She lacked his gentleness and easy manner. Those traits came from his  
late father, not his maverick mother, who thought nothing of getting a  
bank president or company CEO out of bed at two in the morning to explain something to her.

"It's good to have you home, baby," Brenda said, reaching out a hand to  
touch my arm. "I'm surrounded by men."

"That's the truth," Glenn said, as he helped himself to some scrambled  
eggs. "Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson nearly came to blows over her at  
a cocktail party last week."

Brenda glared at him. "That isn't true."

"Oh?" I asked with a smile as I sipped my orange juice.

Brenda shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, I wish Mark were home. It was  
bad timing, that crisis at the London office. I had a special evening  
planned for Friday night. A homecoming party for you. It would have  
been perfect..."

"I don't need Mark to make a party perfect," I yelled without thinking.

Brenda's brows went up. "Are you going to hold it against him forever?"

My fingers tightened around my glass. "He didn't have to be so rough on  
me!" I protested.

"He was right, Jaime, and you know it." She leaned forward, resting her  
arms on the table. "Darling, you have to remember that you're just  
barely twenty. Mark's thirty now, and he knows a lot more about life  
than you've had time to learn. We've all sheltered you. Sometimes, I  
wonder if it was quite fair."

"Ask Mark," I returned. "He's kept me under lock-and-key for years."

"His protective instinct," Glenn said with a grin. "A misplaced mother  
hen complex."

"I wouldn't let him hear that, if I were you," Brenda commented.

"I'm not afraid of my big brother." Glen began. "Just because he can outfight me is no reason...on second thought, you may have a point."

Brenda laughed. "You're a delight. I wish Mark had a little of your  
ability to take things lightly. He's so intense."

"I can think of a better word," I said under my breath.

"Isn't it amazing," Glen asked his mother, "how brave she is when Mark  
isn't here?"

"Amazing," Brenda nodded. She smiled at me. "Cheer up, sweetheart.  
Let me tell you what Dani Johnson ahs planned for your homecoming party  
Friday night...the one I was going to give you if Mark hadn't been  
called away."


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter 3

I discovered the arrangements for the party were flawless. The florist  
delivered vases of dried flowers in beautiful fall colors, and  
arrangements of daisies, mums and baby's breath to decorate the dinner  
tables. The intimate little gathering at the nearby estate boasted with  
over fifty people, I didn't know all of them. Actually I discovered they were mostly politicians. Brenda was lobbying for a nearby stretch of river land from being zoned for business. No doubt she'd pleaded to have them added to the guest list.

Jen, Dani's daughter and one of my oldest friends, pulled me aside while the musicians started playing a loud rock number. "Mother hates hard rock," she'd confided in me. "I can't imagine why she hired that band when, that's all they play."

"The name. It's the Glen Millers ensemble and your mother probably  
thought they played the same music as the Glenn Miller band." I laughed.

"That's my mother." Jen agreed with a laugh. She ran her finger over the rim of her glass, filled with sparkling rum. Her blond hair sparkled with the same amber color as she had in high school. "I thought Mark was going to come by when he got home. It's after ten now."

I smiled at her. Jen had had a crush on Mark since our early teens. Mark pretended not to notice, treating both of us like the adolescents he thought of us.

"You know Mark hates parties," I reminded her.

"It can't be lack of partners to take to them," Jen sighed. Man did she  
have it bad.

I frowned at her. I cupped my cup in my hand and wondered why that  
statement nagged me. I knew Mark dated, but it had been a long time  
since I'd spent more than a few days here. Not for years. There was too  
much to do. Relatives I could visit in far off places like France and  
England. Cruises with friends like Jen. School events and girl friends  
to visit and parties to go to. There hadn't been much reason to stay  
here. Especially since the last bout with Mark over Hunter Helmsley. I  
sighed remembering how harsh he'd been about it. Hunter had turned every color in the rainbow before Mark got through telling him what he thought in that cold voice that always accompanied his temper. When he'd turned it on, it had taken all I could manage not to run away. I was honestly afraid of Mark. Not that he'd beat me or anything. It was a different kind of fear, strange and present, growing as I matured.

"Why the frown?" Jen asked.

"Was I frowning?" I laughed and shrugged as I sipped my punch.

Jen was wearing a pale blue evening gown, held up by tiny spaghetti straps.

"I love your dress." I told her.

"It isn't anything to yours," Jen sighed.

I was wearing an off-the-shoulder white gown.

"I have a friend in Atlanta who's a designer," I explained with a smile. "This is from her first collection. She had a showing at that new department store on Main Street."

"Everything looks good on you. You're so tall and willowy." Jen said.

"Skinny, Mark says." I laughed and then suddenly froze as I looked  
across the room straight into a pair of narrow, dark eyes in a face as  
hard as granite. He was as tall and big as I remembered, all hard-muscled and masculinity. His dark hair gleaming in the light from the crystal chandelier overhead. His eyes were cold, even at a distance, his mouth chiseled and firm and just a little cruel. I shivered as his eyes trailed up and down the revealing dress I was wearing, clearly  
disapprovingly.

Chapter 4

Jen followed my gaze, and her face lit up. "It's Mark! Jaime aren't you  
going to say hello to him?"

I swallowed. "Oh, yes, of course." I said as I noticed Brenda going to  
greet him and Glenn wave at him carelessly from across the room.

"You don't look terribly enthusiastic about it," she remarked, studying  
the flush on my cheeks and the shaking in my hands that held the crystal glass.

"He'll be furious because I haven't got a bow in my hair and a teddy bear under my arm," I said with a laugh.

"You're not a little girl anymore," Jen said, coming to my defense  
despite her overwhelming attraction to Mark.

"Tell Mark. See?" I murmured as he lifted his arrogant head and motioned for me to join him. "I'm being summoned."

"Could you manage to look a little less like Marie Antoinette on her way to the guillotine?" Jen whispered.

"I can't help it. My neck's tingling. See you," I muttered moving  
towards Mark with a little smile.

I moved forward through the guests, my heart pounding as heavy as the  
rock rhythm that shook the walls around me. Six months hadn't erased the bitterness of our fight, and judging by the look on Mark's face, it was still fresh in his mind, too.

He drew deeply on his cigarette, looking down his nose at me, and I  
couldn't help noticing how dangerously attractive he was in his dark  
clothes. The white silk shirt was perfect for his complexion, his  
arrogant good looks. The smell of his cologne drifted down into my nose, a fragrance that echoed his vibrant masculinity.

"Hello, Mark." I said nervously, glad Brenda had vanished into the crowd of politicians.

His eyes sketched my figure, lingering at the plunging neckline that  
revealed glimpses of the swell of my breasts.

"Advertising, Jay," he asked harshly. "I thought you'd learned your  
lesson with Helmsley."

"Don't call me Jay and it's no more revealing than what everyone else is wearing."

"You haven't changed. All fire and lace and wobbly legs. I hoped that  
finishing school might give you a little maturity."

My emerald eyes burned. "I'm twenty, Mark!"

One dark eyebrow went up. "What do you want me to do about it?"

I started to reply that I didn't want him to do a thing but the anger  
faded away suddenly. "Oh, Mark." I let out a faint moan. "Why do you  
have to ruin my party. It was so much fun..."

"For who?" his eyes finding several politicians. "For you or Brenda?"

"She's trying to save the wildlife on the river, they want to develop on the riverfront."

"Yes, let's save the water moccasins and flies at all costs. "

"I seem to remember that you went on television to support that  
wilderness proposal on the national forest."

He raised his cigarette to his firm lips. He glanced at the band, "Are  
they all playing the same song?"

"I'm not sure I thought you liked music."

"I do but that isn't."

"My generation thinks so. And if you don't like contemporary music, then why did you bother to come to the party you old stick in the mud?"

He reached down and tapped my cheek with a long finger. "Don't be smart. I came because I hadn't seen you for six months, if you want to know the truth."

"Why? So you can drive me home and yell at me privately?"

"How much punch have you had?"

"Not quite enough." I replied and I finished off the rest of the punch.

"Feeling reckless, little girl?"

"It's more like self-preservation. I was getting my nerves numb so that  
it wouldn't bother me when you started giving me hell."

"It was six months ago. I've forgotten it."

"No you haven't. I really didn't know what Hunter had in mind. I probably should have, but I'm not worldly."

"No that's for sure. I used to think it was a good thing. But the older  
you get, the more I wonder."

"That's just what Brenda was saying." I said wondering if he could read  
people's minds.

"And she could be right. That dress is years too old for you."

"Does that mean it's all right with you if I grow up?"

"I wasn't aware that you needed my permission."

"I seem to. If I try to do anything about it, you'll be on my neck like  
a duck after a June bug."

"That depends on what growing-up process you have in mind. Promiscuity  
is definitely out."

"Not in your case, it isn't."

His head jerked up, his eyes blazing. "What the hell has my private life got to do with you?" he asked in a cold voice.

I felt like backing away. "I...I was just teasing Mark," I defended in a shaken whisper.

"Well I'm not laughing."

"You never do with me," I said.

"Stop acting like a silly adolescent."

I hit my lower lip, trying to stem the welling tear in my hurt eyes.

"If you'll excuse me I'll go back and play with my dolls. Thank you for your warm welcome."

For the first time, I wished I'd never come to live with Mark's family.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter 5  
For the rest of the evening I avoided Mark, sticking to Glen and Jenny  
like a shadow while I nursed my emotional wounds. Not that Mark  
noticed. He was standing with Brenda and one of the younger  
congressmen, deep in discussion.

"I wonder what they're talking about now?" Glen asked, as we danced  
around the room to one of the band's slow songs. "Saving water  
mocassins," I muttered, my full lips pouting, my eyes dark as jade with  
hurt.

Glen sighed. "What's he done now?"

"What?" I asked, lifting my flushed face to Glen's eyes.

"Mark. He hasn't been in the same room with you for ten minutes, and  
the two of you are already avoiding each other. Talk about repeat  
acts!"

My jaw clenched. "He hates me, I told you he did."

"What's he done?" Glen repeated.

I glared at his top shirt button. "He said...he said I couldn't be  
promiscuous."

"Good for Mark." Glen said with annoying enthusiasm.

"You don't understand. That was just what started it," I explained.  
"And I was teasing him about not being a monk and he jumped all over me  
about digging into his personal life." I felt myself tense as I  
remembered the heat of Mark's anger. "I didn't mean anything. I was  
just joking."

"You didn't know about Cindy?" he asked softly.

I looked at him. "Cindy who?"

"Cindy Carter. He just broke up with her," he said.

A shiver went through my body, and I wondered why the thought of Mark  
with another woman should cause a sensation like that. "Were they  
engaged?"

He laughed. "No."

I blushed. "Oh."

"She's been bothering him ever since, calling up and crying, sending him letters...you know how that would affect him." He whirled me around in time to the music as we talked and brought me back against him loosely. "It hasn't helped his temper any. I think he was glad for the European trip. She hasn't called in over a week."

"Maybe he misses her." I said.

"Mark? Miss a woman? Honey, you know better than that. He never gets  
emotionally attached with his women."

I played with the label of his evening jacket.

"He doesn't have to take his irritation out on me," I protested. "And  
at my homecoming party, too."

"Jet lag," Glen told me. He stopped as the music did and frowned when  
the hard rock blared again. "Let's sit this one out," he yelled above  
the music. "My legs get tangled trying to dance to that."

He drew me off the floor and back to the open veranda, leading me onto  
the balcony with a friendly hand over mine.

"Don't let Mark spoil this for you," he said gently as we leaned on the  
banister, looking out over the city lights. "He's had a hard week. That  
strike at the London mill wasn't easily settled."

I nodded, remembering that one of the biggest textile mills was located  
there, and that this was nowhere near the first strike that had stopped  
production.

"It's been nothing but trouble," Glen added. "I don't see why Mark  
doesn't close it down. We have enough mills in New York and Alabama to  
take up the slack."

M fingers played with the cool leaves of a plant near the balcony's edge as I listened to Glen's pleasant voice. He was telling me about  
corporations and machines...and all I heard was Mark's deep, angry  
voice.

It wasn't my fault his mistresses couldn't take no for an answer. My  
face reddened, just thinking of Mark with a woman in his big arms, his  
massive torso bare and a woman's soft body crushed against his chest  
where muscles rippled and surged...

The blush got worse. I was shocked by my own thoughts. I'd only seen Mark stripped to the waist once or twice, but the sight had stayed with me. He was all muscle down to his belt buckle. It wasn't hard to understand the effect he had on women. I tried not to think about it. He knew too much about her.

"...Jaime!"

I jumped. "Sorry, Glen," I said quickly. "I was drinking tonight.  
What did you say?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, honey. It wasn't important. Feeling  
better now?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Just a little tipsy," he grinned. "Three glasses of punch, wasn't it?  
And mother emptied the liquor cabinet into it."

"I didn't realize it was that strong," I admitted.

"It has an effect. Want to go back in?"

"Do we have to? Couldn't we slip out the side door and go see that new  
movie downtown?"

"Run out on your own party? Shame on you!"

"I'm ashamed." I agreed. "Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Go see the movie. Oh, come on, Glen." I pleaded. "Save me from him.  
I'll lie for you. I'll tell Brenda I kidnapped you at gunpoint."

"Will you?" Brenda laughed, coming up behind us. "Why do you want to  
kidnap Glen?"

"There's a new movie in town, and.." I began.

"..and it would keep you out of Mark's way until morning, is that how  
this song and dance goes?"

I sighed, clasping my hands in front of me.

"That's the chorus." I admitted.

"Never mind, he's gone."

I looked up quickly. "Mark?"

Chapter 6

"Mark," Brenda laughed softly. "Cursing the band, the punch, the  
politicians, jet lag, labor unions, smog and women with a lack of  
respect until Dani almost cried in relief when he announced that he was  
going home to go to bed."

"I hope the slats fall out from under him," I said with a smile.

"They're box springs," Brenda said. "I bought it for him last year for  
his birthday, remember, when he complained that he coudn't get any  
rest."

"I hope the box springs collapse then," I corrected.

"Evil little thing, aren't you?" Glen asked.

Brenda slumped. "Not again, Jaime Dawn, this never-ending war between  
you and my eldest is going to give me ulcers! What's he done this  
time?"

"He told her she couldn't be promiscuous," Glen said, "and got mad at  
her when she pointed out that he believed in the double standard!"

"Jaime! You didn't say that to Mark." Brenda gasped.

I was embarrassed. "I was just teasing."

"Oh, honey, you're so lucky you weren't near any water that he could  
have pitched you into," Brenda commented. "He's been bad-tempered ever  
since that girl toy of his started getting possessive and he sent her  
packing. You remember, Glen, it was about the time Jaime wrote that she  
was going to London with Melissa and her brother Jeff Hardy."

"Speaking of Jeff," Glen said, drawling out the name, "What happened?"

"He's coming to see me when he flies down for that writers' convention," I said with a huge smile. "He just sold another book of poetry and he's so happy."

"Is he planning to spend a few days?" Brenda asked. "Mark has been  
suspicious of writers, you know, ever since that reporter did a story  
about his affair with that beauty contest girl...who was she, Glen?"

"Jeff isn't a reporter," I argued, "he only writes poetry..."

"That's not what Mark will say." Glen grinned.

"Will you listen?" Brenda yelled. "You simply can't invite Jeff into  
the house while Mark's home. I've got the distinct impression he's  
already prejudiced against this boy."

"Jeff is a great guy," I relied remembering his hot temper and beautiful words, as well as his beautiful body.

Brenda frowned, thinking. "Glen, maybe you could call that girl and  
give her Mark's unlisted number just before Jaime's friend comes, and  
I'll remind him of how lovely St. Martin is in the summer..."

"It will only be for two or three day," I protested. "I thought  
Grey Oaks was my home, too..."

Brenda's face cleared and she grabbed me. "Oh, honey, of course it is,  
and you know it is! It's just that it's Marks home as well, and that's  
the problem.

"Just because Jeff writes..."

"That isn't the only reason," Brenda sighed. "Mark's very possessive of  
you, Jaime. He doesn't like you dating older men especially like Hunter."

"He has to let go someday," I said. "I'm a woman now, not the child he  
used to buy bubble gum for. I have a right to my own friends."

"You're asking for trouble if you start a rebellion with Mark in his  
mood."

I lifted a hand to touch her dark hair. "Just don't tell him Jeff's  
coming," I said, raising my head defiantly.

"Is her insurance paid up?" Glen asked Brenda.

"Mark controls the checkbook for all of us. You could find yourself  
without an allowance at all; even without your car." Glen said, shrugging.

"No revolution succeeds without sacrifice," I said proudly.

"Oh, good grief," Glen said, turning away.

"Come back here," I called after him. "I'm not through!"

Brenda began to laugh. "I think he's going to light a candle for you.  
IF you're planning to take Mark on, you may need a prayer or two."

"Or Mark may," I said back.

Brenda only laughed.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The house was quiet when we got home and Brenda let out a sigh of  
relief.

"So far so good," she said smiling at me and Glen. "Now, if we can just  
sneak up the stairs."

"Why are you sneaking around at all?" Came a deep, irritated voice from  
the study.

I felt all my new resolutions deserting me as I turned and found myself  
staring into Mark's dark angry eyes.

I dropped my gaze, and my heart thumped wildly in my chest as I heard  
Brenda explaining why the three of us were trying to be quiet.

"We knew you were tired, dear," Brenda told him.

"Tired, my ass," he returned, lifting a glass of amber liquid in a shot  
glass to his mouth. He glared at me over its rim. "You knew I'd had it  
out with Jaime."

"She's been gorging herself on the rum, Mark," Glen said with a grin.  
"Announcing her independence and preparing for holy revolution."

"Oh, please, shut up," I said in a whisper.

"But, honey, you were so brave at the Johnson's," Glen said. "Don't you  
want to martyr yourself to the cause of freedom?"

"No, I want to be sick," I corrected, swallowing hard. I glanced up at  
Marks face. The harsh words all came back and I wished I'd accepted  
Jen's invitation to spend the night.

Mark swirled the liquid in his glass. "Good night Mother, Glen."

Brenda looked at me as he headed for the stairs with Glen right behind.

"You wouldn't rather discuss the merger with the McMahon Corporation?"  
Glen grinned at Mark. "It would be a lot quieter."

"Oh, don't desert me," I called after them.

"You declared war, babe," Glen called back, "and I believe in a strict  
policy of non-interference."

I locked my hands behind me, shivering in my warm coat, despite the  
warmth of the house and the hot darkness of Mark's eyes.

"Well, go ahead," I muttered, dropping my gaze to the open neck of his  
white shirt. "You've already taken one bite out of me, you might as well have an arm or two."

He giggled softly, and surprised I looked into amusement in his eyes.

"Come in here and talk to me," he said, turning to lead the way into the study. He sat in a chair in front of the fireplace.

I took the chair across from his, looking at the wood piled up. "Daddy  
used to burn it," I remembered, using the name I gave Mark's father, though he was barely a distant cousin. He was like the father I'd lost.

"So do I, when I need to take warm up." he replied.

I studied his big, husky body and wondered if he ever got cold. Warmth  
seemed to radiate off him at a close distance.

He finished the rest of his drink and put his hands behind his head.  
His dark eyes pinned to me.

"Why don't you get out of that coat ad stop trying to look as if you're ten minutes late for an appointment somewhere?"

"I'm cold," I stammered.

"Turn up the heater, then."

"I won't be here that long, will I?" I asked hopefully.

His dark eyes traveled over the skin revealed by my white dress, making  
me feel very young and uncomfortable.

"Must you stare at me like that?" I asked uneasily.

He pulled a chew can and put some in his mouth. "What's this about a  
revolution?" he asked.

I blinked at him. "Oh, what Glen said?" I asked swallowing hard. "Uh,  
I just..."

He laughed. "Jaime, I can't remember a conversation with you that  
didn't end in stammers."

I pouted. "I wouldn't stammer if you wouldn't jump on me every time you  
get the chance."

One eyebrow went up. He looked relaxed. That bothered me and I  
couldn't help wondering if anything ever made him lose it.

"Do I?"

"You know very well you do." I studied hiss face, noting fatique that  
only a stranger would miss. "You're very tired aren't you?" I asked.

"Dead," he admitted.

"Then why aren't you in bed?" I asked wanting to know.

"I didn't mean to ruin the party for you."

The familiar tenderness in his voice brought mist to my eyes. "It's all  
right."

"No, it isn't." A huge sigh lifted his chest. "I just ended an affair  
and the silly woman is pestering me to death, and when you said what you did I overreacted. My tempers a little on edge lately, or I'd have  
laughed it off."

I smiled at him. "Did you love her?"


	5. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He burst out laughing. "What a child you are," he chuckled. "Do I have  
to love a woman to take her into my bed?"

The flush went all the way down to my throat. "I don't know," I  
admitted.

"No," he said, his smile fading. "I don't suppose you do. I believed  
in love, at your age."

"Cynic," I accused.

"Guilty. I've learned that sex is better without emotional blinders." Mark said, looking at me.

I dropped my eyes, trying not to see the unholy amusement in his face.

"Embarrassed, Jaime? I thought that experience with Hunter had matured  
you."

My eyes flashed fire as they lifted to meet his.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I asked.

"Not if you've learned something from it." His gaze dropped to my dress.

"Although I have my doubts. Are you wearing anything under that damned  
nightgown?"

"Mark!" I yelled. "It's not a nightgown."

"It looks like one."

"It's the style!"

"In Paris, I hear, the style is a vest with nothing under it, worn  
open."

I tossed my hair back, angry. "And if I lived in Paris, I'd wear one."

He smiled. "Would you?" His eyes dropped to my chest, and the boldness  
of his gaze made me feel strange sensations. "I wonder."

I put my hands in my lap, feeling outwitted and outmatched. "What did  
you want to talk to me about Mark?" I asked.

"I've invited some people over to visit."

I remembered my invitation to Jeff and I held my breath. "Uh, who?" I  
asked.

"Vince McMahon and his daughter Melissa," he told me. "They're going to be here for a week or so while Vince and I work out that labor mess. He's the head of the local union that's giving us trouble."

"And his daughter?" I asked, hating myself for my own curiosity.

"Blond and sexy," he said.

I glared at him. "Just your style. With the emphasis on sexy."

He watched me. Mark, being the adult, was indulging me. I wanted to  
throw something at him.

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to help Brenda keep them entertained.  
Because I'm expecting company of my own!" I said without thinking.

The danger signals were flashing out of his green eyes. "What company?"  
He asked.

I lifted my chin proudly. "Jeff Hardy."

Something took fire and exploded under his eyebrow.

"Not in my house," he said in a tone that might cut glass.

"But, Mark, I've already invited him!"

"You heard me. If you didn't want to be embarrassed, you should have  
talked with me before inviting him. What were you going to do, Jaime,  
meet him at the airport and then tell me about it?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. "Something like that."

"Call him. Tell him something came up."

I lifted my eyes and glared at him. Here he was sitting there like a  
conqueror, ordering my life. If I buckled under one more time, I'd  
never be able to stand up to him. Never. I couldn't let him win this  
time.

My jaw set and stubbornly and sternly I replied, "No!"

He got to his feet slowly, gracefully for such a large man, and the set  
of his broad shoulders was intimidating even without the sudden, fierce  
narrowing of his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked.

I put my fingers together in front of me and clenched them. "I said  
no," I managed in a small voice. "Mark, it's my home, too. At least  
you said it was the day you asked me to come live here," I reminded him.

"I didn't say you could use it as a rendezvous for romantic writers!"

"You bring women here," I yelled back, remembering the night I had  
accidentally come home too early from a date and found him with  
Silhouette Sinclair on the very chairs they were now sitting.

Silhouette had been stripped to the waist and so had Mark. I had barely  
even noticed her, my eyes were so set on the sight of Mark with his  
broad, muscled chest bared by the woman's exploring hands. I'd never  
been able to get the picture of him out of my mind, his mouth, and his eyes  
almost black with desire.

"I used to," he corrected, reading my memory. "How old were you then?  
Fifteen?"

I nodded, looking away from him.

"And I yelled at you, didn't I?" he recalled. "I hadn't expected you  
home. I was hungry and impatient and frustrated. When I took Sil home,  
she was in tears."

"I...I should have knocked. But we'd been to that fair, and I won a  
prize, and I couldn't wait to tell you about it..." I began before cutting myself off.

He smiled. "You used to bring all your triumphs straight to me, like a  
puppy with its toys. Until that night." His eyes studied me. "You've kept a wall between us ever since. The minute I start to come close, you find something else to put up in front of you. Last time it was Hunter Helmsley. Now, it's this writer."

"I'm not trying to build any walls." I said defensively. "You're the  
one. You won't let me be independent."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I'll never find out if you keep smothering me. I  
want to be free, Mark."

"None of us are that," he said in a bitter voice. "What is it that attracts you to Jeff?" he asked suddenly

I shrugged. "He's fun to be with. He makes me laugh."

"That's all you need from a man-laughter?" Mark asked, unbelievingly.

The way he said it made shivers run down my spine, and when I looked at  
him, the expression on his face was puzzling.

"What else is there?" I asked without thinking.

A slow smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "The fires a man and a  
woman can create when they make love."

I shifted in my chair. "They're over rated," I said with sophistication.

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Shut up!" I said. "You'll wake the whole damn house."

His white, even teeth were visable. "You're red as a beet," he said.  
"What do you know about love, little girl? You'd pass out if a man  
started making love to you."

I stared at him with outrage. "How do you know? Maybe Jeff..."

"...maybe not," he interupted. "You're still very much a virgin,  
little Jaime. If I'd had any fears of that, I'd have jerked you out of  
that school so fast your head would have spun."

"Virginity isn't such a prize these days," I sighed, remembering Melissa Hardy's insulting remarks about it.

"Don't get any ideas about throwing yours away." he warned me softly.

"Mark, don't be old-fashioned. Anyway, where would you be today if all  
the women in the world were pure?" I asked him.

"Rather frustrated," he admitted. "But you're not one of my women, and  
I don't want you offering yourself to men like a nymphomaniac."

"There's hardly any danger of that. I don't know how."

"That dress is a damned good start.

I glanced down at it. "But it covers me up," I protested." "It's a lot  
more modest than what Jen was wearing."

"I noticed," he said with a smile.

"Jen thinks you're the sexiest man alive," I said quietly. "She knew  
you'd be at the party."

"Jen's a child," he said turning away with one hand in his pocket. "And  
I'm too old to encourage hero worship."

Jen was my age. My heart seemed to die, and I wanted to hit him. He always made me feel so ignorant.

I studied his broad back. He was so good to look at. SO big and  
vibrant, and full of life. A quiet man, a caring man. And a tyrant!

"If you won't let me invite Jeff here," I mumbled, "I suppose I could  
fly down to the writer's convention with him."

He turned, staring at me. "Threatening me, Jaime?" he asked.

"I wouldn't dare!"

"Is that you best shot?"

"Male chaevinsit!" I said, trying again. "You do irritate me, Mark."

He moved toward me. "What do you think you do to me, little Jaime?"

I looked up into his face as he came closer. "I probably irritate you  
just as much," I admitted, sighing.

"Baby girl?" It was what he used to call me before we faught all the time.

He smiled down at me. "Baby girl. Come here."

He tilted my chin up and bent his head down. I closed my eyes, expecting the familiar brief, rough touch of his mouth when he kissed me goodnight. But it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. I was so close that I  
could see the gold in his eyes, the tiny crinkled lines at the corner of his eyelids.

His fingers touched the side of my throat, warm and caressing.

"Mark?" I whispered.

I could see a muscle jerk beside his mouth.

"Welcome home, Jaime," he said roughly, and started to move away.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" I asked without thinking.

All the expression drained out of his face and left his eyes smoldering  
and they looked down into mine. "It's late," he said turning away. "And I'm tired. Good night, Jaime."

He walked out the door and left me standing there, staring at the empty  
doorway.


	6. Chapter 9 & 10

Chapter 9

Mark was very reserved for the next few days and I found myself watching him for no reason at all. I kept telling myself, he was Mark. Just my guardian. But something was different. Something...I couldn't quite figure out.

"Mark, are you angry at me?" I asked him one evening as he started  
upstairs to get ready for a date.

"What make you think that, Jaime?" he asked.

I shrugged, and forced a smile. "You seem...distant."

"I've got a lot on my mind, darlin'," he said quietly.

"The strike?" I guessed.

"That and a few other headaches," he said. "If you're through asking  
insane questions, I am on my way out."

"Sorry. Heaven forbid that I should keep you from the fields." I grumbled back.

"Fields?"

"Where you sow your wild oats of course," I said with what felt like  
great sophistication as I turned to go back to the living room where  
Glen and Brenda were talking.

He laughed at me, "Your slips showing."

"Where?" I asked, reaching down.

He went on up the stairs with a low laugh and I just glared at him.

Later, I watching him come downstairs, dressed in a pair of dark slacks  
with a white silk shirt, open at the neck and a jacket that gave him a  
great look. What woman was he taking out, I wondered, and would she  
know how to appreciate all that dark, vibrant masculinity? Just the  
sight of him was enough to make my pulse race, and involuntarily I  
thought back to the night of my homecoming party and the strange look in Mark's eyes when he started to kiss me and didn't. That hesitation had puzzled me since, although I tried not to think about it too much. Mark would be frighteningly dangerous in any respect other than that of a cherished adopted brother.

Chapter 10

Jen came over early the next morning to go riding with me. She was  
wearing a blue sweater, very tight, that was the same color as her eyes.

She brushed by me with a sigh, her eyes on everything as she searched for Mark.

"He's gone out," I said with an amused smile.

Jen looked very disappointed. "Oh. I just thought he might be going  
with us."

I didn't bother to mention that Mark was doing everything except joining a ministry to avoid me. That would lead to questions I didn't want to answer.

"Well, there she is, the golden girl," Glenn said from the staircase.  
"You luscious creature, you."

Jen laughed. "Oh, Glenn, you're such a tease. Come riding with us and  
let me prove that I can still beat the socks off you."

"No girl exposes my naked ankles. You're on!"

I led the way out the door. "It's a bit nippy out here."

"Nice and cool." Glenn said. "Strange how Mark's run out of time to  
ride. He's literally worked every minute he's been home. And with the  
McMahon's arriving Saturday, he's going to be lucky if he can manage time to pick them up at the airport."

"Fighting again?" Jen asked, giving me an evil look.

I lifted my head and watched the path in front of me as we took the  
shortcut to the barn. The center of which was a white gazebo. I had  
always thought it a wildly romantic setting, and my imagination ran riot every time I saw it.

"Mark and I are getting along just fine." I said.

"They never see each other." Glenn said.

"We do. Remember the other night when Mark was going out on that date?" I asked.

Jen glanced at Glenn. "Who's he after now?"

"Who knows? I think it's the little blonde he's got in the office. His  
new secretary, if office gossip can be believed. But I hear she can't  
spell cat."

"Mark likes blondes, all right." I laughed in amusement which I was far  
from feeling.

"Here's one he sure avoids," Jen groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

Glenn threw an arm across her shoulders. "You age, my dear. Mark likes  
his women mature, sophisticated, and thoroughly immoral. That leaves  
you out of the running."

Jen sighed. "I always have been."

"Mark used to pick us up after cheerleading practice, remember," I  
said, eyeing the gazebo lovingly as we passed it. "He still thinks of  
us chewing bubble gum and giggling."

"I hate bubble gum." Jen pouted.

"So do I." Glenn added. "It leaves a bad...well, hello." Glenn broke off, grinning at Mark.

Mark stopped in out path, dressed in a gray business suit, with a white  
silk shirt. He looked every inch polished and dignified.

"Good morning," Mark said. He smiled at Jen. "How's your mother?"

"Just fine, Mark, " Jen sighed, going close enough to Mark to touch his  
arm. "Don't you have time to go riding with us?"

"I wish I did, little one." he told her. "But I'm already late for a  
conference."

I turned away and started to the barn. "'I'm going ahead. Last one in  
the saddle's a rotten egg."

I almost ran the rest of the way to the barn shocked at my own behavior. I felt strange. Sick. Hurt. Empty. The sight of Jen clinging to Mark's arm had set off a rage within me. I'd wanted to slap her friend for just touching him. I didn't understand myself at all.

I went into the tack room and started getting together the stuff. I  
barely noticed when the horse was saddled and ready to mount. He  
pranced nervously as if he sensed my uneasy mood.

Jen joined me as I was leading Sundance out into the morning.

"Where's Glenn?" I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Mark drug him off to the office for some kind of council of war.  
That's what it sounded like. Mark seemed very angry with him. Almost  
as if he didn't like the idea of Glenn going riding with me. Jaime, do  
you suppose he's jealous?" Jen asked, smiling.

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit." I lied, remembering Mark's comments  
about my friend. But I couldn't help wondering if he meant it. Why in  
the world didn't he want Glenn to ride with us?

Why did Mark drag Glen off at this hour of the morning unless...I  
didn't want to think about it. If Jen was right, I didn't want to know.

"Get saddled and let's go!" I yelled.

"Why did you run off back there?" Jen asked before she went on to the  
stable to saddle her horse.

"Do hurry." I said ignoring her question. "Brenda wants me to help her  
plan some menus for the McMahon's visit."

Jen hurriedly saddled her horse. We rode in silence. I gazed at the beautiful green hills and colors.

"Isn't it great?" I asked. "This must be the most beautiful state in  
the country."

"You only say that because you're from here." Jen teased.

"It's true." I replied. "Most of these plantations have been here since  
before the Civil War."

"I'm afraid I don't share your passion Jaime." Jen said. "I know  
nothing at all about this state. Besides I forget what year they fought  
the War of 1812."

I smiled at my friend, and all the resentment drained out of me. Jen  
couldn't help the way she felt about Mark. It wasn't her fault he was  
so wickedly attractive. So super sexy. So….I kicked myself for even thinking these things.

"Let's ride down through the woods. I love the smell of the river, don't you?" I asked her, trying to think about the outdoors and the woods instead of Mark.

"Yes. I'm with you." Jen replied, without thinking.

Mark was home for dinner, an accurance rare enough to cause comment.

"Run out of girls?" Glen teased.

"Glenn!" Brenda yelled.

Mark raised an eyebrow at his brother. His shirt was open at the neck,  
and he looked vibrant and rested and dangerously attractive to me. I  
was doing my best to keep my eyes away from him.

"You had more than your share this morning." Mark remarked.

"Was that why you dug me off to the office before I could enjoy it?" Glen said, through gritted teeth.

"I need your support." Mark replied, joy dancing in his green eyes.

"Sure." Glen huffed.

I gave Brenda an amused glance.

"You should have had daughters." I commented.

"I'm not sure. It's very hard to picture Mark in spiked heels and a  
dress." Brenda laughed.

I choked on my mashed potatoes, and Glen had to lean over and thump me  
on the back.

"I'm glad Jaime finds something amusing." Mark said in his cold tone that I hated so much. "She wasn't in the best of humors this morning."

I swallowed a sip of soda and glared at Mark across the table. "I don't  
remember saying anything to you at all, Mark."

"No, you were too busy running off to offer a civil greeting."

He lifted his coffee cup to his lips, but his eyes never left my face.  
Something dark and hard in them unnerved me.

"Push a little harder honey," he challenged.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said, pounding a fist on the table.

His eyes narrowed. "I could teach you to be." 

"Now, children." Brenda began. "This is dinner remember?"

Glen sighed. "It's never stopped them before."

I crumpled my napkin and laid it beside my plate before getting to my  
feet. "I think I'll play the piano for a while, if no one minds."

"Not for too long, you'll keep Mark awake." Brenda said. "Remember, he  
has to get up at five in the morning to drive to the airport."

"Of course. Our elders must have their beauty sleep." I said, grinning.

"By heaven, you're asking for it," Mark said in a voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Go, girl!" Glen said pushing me in the direction of the living room.  
He closed the door behind me. "Whew!" he breathed, and his eyes laughed  
at me. "Don't push your luck, sweet. He's been impossible to get along  
with for days now, and this morning he made a barracuda look tame."

"Doesn't he always?" I asked, thinking of all the fights Mark and I had been having.

"Yes. But if you had his secretary, it might give you ulcers too."

I glanced at him as I went to the piano. "If he wants secretary's who  
decorate instead of type, that's his business. Just hush, will you? I'm  
sick of hearing about Mark!"

I banged away on the piano while Glen stared at me.


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brenda had the housekeeper and two maids running in circles by  
afternoon. It was almost funny, and I had to force myself not to laugh.

"Don't put the vase of dried flowers there!" Brenda yelled when one of  
the maids placed it in the entrance to the living room.

I decided I had better go outside and keep out of the way.

Glenn was just getting out of his car as I came out of the house. He  
hesitated for an instant when he saw me coming, then got the rest of the way out and closed the door.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked me.

"It's the dried flowers," I explained.

"Have you been into Mark's whiskey?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head. "You had to be there to understand. Honestly, you'd  
think the president was coming. She's rearranged the furniture three  
times, and now she's going crazy over flowers."

"Mark should be back soon." Glenn said.

I looked over through the garden to the path leading to the gazebo. "I  
wonder what Miss McMahon looks like?"

"Melissa?" he asked, smiling. "The cover of a magazine. She's an  
actress, you know, quite well-known already."

I felt ill. "Old?"

"Twenty-five isn't old." He laughed. "Mark can't be without a woman  
for long. He really can pick them."

I wanted to hit him. To scream. To do anything but stand here with a  
calm smile on my face and pretend it didn't matter. Suddenly, it  
mattered. Mark was my...My what?

"Jaime, you aren't listening." Glenn said. "I said would you like to  
go into two with me and buy a new dress or two?"

I looked at him. "What for? I don't dress in rags."

"Of course not." he said. "But Brenda suggested that you might like  
some new clothes since we're having guests."

I drew in a deep, angry breath. "Put on my best Sunday clothes, you  
mean?" I thought about it, imagining an outfit daring enough to make  
even Mark take notice. I began to smile. "All right. Take me  
someplace expensive."

"Uh, Jaime..?" Glenn said.

"Mark won't get the bill until next month." I reminded him. "By then, I  
can be in Paris or London."

He chuckled. "All right, come on. We've got to hurry or we won't be  
here when Marks guests arrive."

I didn't tell him, but that was just what I had in mind. The idea of  
greeting Melissa McMahon made me want to spend several days in town. I  
disliked the woman already, and I hadn't even met her.

I left Glenn in a coffee shop in the mall while I went to the women's  
department in Hubbard's the most expensive clothing store in all of  
Texas. All the while I was dreaming of Mark seeing me in one expensive  
dress after another. I'd show him! I'd be the most beautiful woman  
he'd ever seen, and I'd make him stand back and take notice!

But when I tried on one of the elegant dresses I'd picked out, all I  
saw in the mirror was a little girl trying to play dress-up. I looked  
about fifteen. All the excitement drained out of me. My whole body  
seemed to slump as I stared at my reflection.

"It doesn't suit you, does it?" the pleasant blonde saleswoman asked.

"It looked so beautiful on the model..." I began, looking toward the mannequin.

"Because it's designed for a taller, thinner figure. If I may suggest  
some styles..." She said.

"Oh, please!" I said.

"Wait here."

The three dresses the woman brought back looked far less dramatic than  
those I had picked out. On me they came to life. Combined with my dark  
hair and green eyes, the mint one was devastating. The taupe emphasized  
my rounded figure. The beige brought out my soft complexion and its  
simple lines gave me elegance far beyond my twenty years.

"And this is for evening," the woman said, bringing out a burgundy  
velvet gown with a deep V-neck and slits up both sides. It's a dream of  
a dress, I thought, studying my reflection in the mirror, my face was  
glowing as I imagined Mark's reaction to this seductive style - the light went out of me when I remembered the warning he'd given me, about  
provoking him. But surely I had the right to wear what I pleased...

"Jaime, we've got to go," Glenn called.

One eyebrow went up, and all the mischief came back. What would this  
gorgeous gown do to Glenn?

I opened the curtains and walked out. He stared at me, with lips  
slightly parted, his eyes stunned.

"Jaime?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh, Glenn, isn't it a dream?" I asked, spinning around.

He nodded. "A dream."

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently.

"Are you sure it's legal to wear something like that in public?"

"Why not? It's very fashionable. Do you really like it?"

"Honey I love it. But Mark..." He began.

"I'm grown; I have to remind Mark..."

"You won't have to remind him anymore if you wear that dress. He'll be  
able to see for himself."

"I'll bet that actress wears more revealing clothes than this."

"She does but her lifestyle is different." He began.

"You mean she sleeps with men, don't you?"

"Hush, for heaven's sake! Remember where we are."

"But she does, doesn't she?" I asked, feeling the anger burst through once more. She sleeps with men like Mark!

"I know you've been at it with Mark about your writer friend coming.  
But don't think you'll retaliate by insulting his latest female  
acquisition. He'll cut you into little pieces." Glen said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm tired of Mark telling me to live my life. I want to move into an  
apartment." I declared.

"Don't tell him yet." Glen said, loosening his tie.

"I already have." I said, smiling.

"And what did he say?" Glen asked.

"He said no. He always says no. But it won't work anymore. I'm going  
to get a job and an apartment and you're going to help me." I said, lacing my arm through Glen's.

"Oh, like hell I am! I'm not taking on Mark for you."

"That's what's wrong with men today!"

"What is?"

"That no one's brave enough to take on Mark for me! I'll bet Jeff will."

"If he does, he'll wish he hadn't. And if you buy that dress, I'm going  
away for the weekend. I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Mark won't do anything. Not in front of his guests."

"Mark will do anything any time, in front of anyone, and if you don't  
know that by now, you're even crazier than I thought you were." Glen began. Placing his hand back on my shoulder. "Give it up. Mark's only trying to do what's best for you."

"That's beside the point. I don't want to spend the rest of my life  
being told what to do. Mark's not my keeper."

"If you go out after dark in that dress, you'll need one."

"You're a nice man."

"Jaime, are you sure...?""

"Don't be such a worrywart." I turned to the saleswoman. "I'll take  
all of them. And that green velvet one, as well."

"What green velvet one?" Glen asked, as his eyes got bigger.

"It's ever so much more daring than this one. It doesn't have a back at  
all," I added in a whisper.

"Lord help us!" Glen said, putting his hands over his face. "Don't bother him. He has wars and floods to worry about."

"And I have you."

"Lucky man. Come on. You have to sign the ticket."

"Whose name would you like me to sigh on it?" Glen asked, grabbing the pen.

"Silly!"

Glenn and I managed to sneak in the back way and dart upstairs to dress  
for dinner without being seen. Recklessly, I slid into the burgundy  
velvet dress after I had my bath and fixed my hair in a seductively soft bun on top of my head. I used only a little makeup. The woman looking back at me in the mirror bore no resemblance to the young girl who'd left that room earlier to go shopping.

Satisfied with what I saw I added some Happy perfume and went downstairs. I heard voices coming from the living room and Mark's was  
one of them. I felt suddenly nervous, uneasy. I lifted my head, and  
gathering my courage walked straight into the room.


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I noticed two things immediately: the possessive blonde clinging to  
Mark's sleeve like a parasite, and the sudden, blazing fury in Mark's  
eyes as he looked at me.

"Oh, there you are, darl...ing." Brenda said as she noticed the dress. "How...different you look, Jaime," she added with a disapproving glance.

"Where did you get that dress?" Mark asked in a harsh, low voice.

I started to speak, then darted a glance at Glenn, who was burying his  
face in his hands. "Glen bought it for me," I replied quickly.

"Jaime!" Glenn groaned.

Mark smiled, like a hungry baracuda. "I'll discuss this with you later,  
Glenn."

"Could we make it after Jaime's funeral?" Glenn asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your guests?" I asked.

"Vince McMahon and his daughter, Melissa," Mark said indicating a tall  
man with twinkling eyes and the equally blue-eyed blonde at Mark's  
side. "This is Jaime."

"Ross." I added. "I'm the youngest, next to Glenn."

"How do you do?" Vince asked and extended his hand to shake. He smiled.  
"Not Callaway, then?" he asked.

"I'm a cousin. Brenda and the family took me in when my parents died,  
and brought me up."

"Apparenty not too successfully," Mark said, his eyes promising  
retribution as they seared a path down my body, lingering on the  
plunging neckline.

"If you don't stop picking on me, Mark." I said sweetly, accepting a  
glass of chardinay from Glenn. "I'll hit you with my teddy bear."

Melissa didn't look amused, although her thin lips managed to smile.

"How old are you, Miss Ross?"

"Much younger than you, Miss McMahon, I'm sure." I replied with an  
equally false smile.

Glenn choked on his drink. "Uh, how was your trip, Mel?" he asked the  
blonde quickly.

"Very nice, thanks." she replied, her eyes cutting a hole through me.  
"Lovely dress. What there is of it."

"This old thing?" I said, my eyes speaking volumes as they studied the  
rose silk gown the blonde was wearing. "It's warm at least. I don't  
really care for these new fashions - some of them look more like  
nighties than dresses."

Miss McMahon's face colored, her blue eyes lighting life firecrackers.

"Let's eat," Brenda said suddenly.

"Lead the way, Mother," Mark said. Amusement was vying with anger in  
his eyes, and just for an instant, amusement won. But then his dark  
eyes slid sideways to me, and the smile faded. His eyes curved over the  
exposed skin of my neckline, and I felt as if he had touched me. My  
lips parted under a rush of breath, and he looked up suddenly and caught the expression on my face. Something flared in his dark eyes, like a minor volcanic eruption, and I knew that I was going to be in the middle of a war before the night was over. But I managed to return Mark's glance, and even smiled. If was going to be the main course on his menu, I might as well enjoy the appetizer first.

"Glenn dropped back beside me as they made their way into the dining room.

"Feeling suicidal" he asked under his breath. "He's blazing, and that  
sweet little smile didn't help.'

"Revelutionaries can't afford to worry about tomorrow. Besides, Mark  
can't eat me."

"Can't he?" he asked, casting a glance toward Mark, who was glaring at  
us over Melissa's bright head.

"Glen you aren't really afraid of him, are you. After all, you're  
brothers."

"So were Cain and Abel."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Please don't. Why did you have to tell him that I bought you that  
dress?" Glen asked.

"But you did sign for it." I pointed out.

"I know, but buying it wasn't my idea."

"Be reasonable Glen. If I'd told him it was my idea, he'd have gone  
straight for my throat." I said, touching my throat lightly.

"And having him go for mine was a better idea?" Glen asked.

"From my point of view, it was. Oh, Glenn, I'm sorry, really I am, I'll  
tell him the truth."

"If you get the chance." he muttered, nodding toward Mark.

Mark seated Melissa and then turned to hold out a chair for me. I  
approached it with the same wariness as a condemned terrorist headed for the gas chamber.

"Nice party," I said under my breath as I sat down.

"And it's only beginning," he said with a smile that didn't reach his  
eyes. "Make one more snide remark to Melissa and I'll grind you into  
the carpet, Jaime Dawn Ross."

I gave him a cool glance. "She started it," I said under my breath.

"Jealous?" he taunted me softly.

My eyes jerked up to his, blazing with fire. "Of her? I'm not fifteen  
anymore."

"Before the night's over, you're going to wish you were. I promise  
you." He told me.

The deep anger in his voice sent chills running all over me. Why did I  
have to open my mouth and challenge him again? Hadn't I had enough  
warning? I felt a surge of fear at what lay ahead. It seemed that I  
couldn't stop fighting Mark lately, and I wondered at my own temerity.  
Was I going crazy?

One glance at his set face down the table from me was enough to make me  
want to run upstairs and bar the door.

Dinner was an ordeal. Melissa monopolized Mark to such an extent that he was hardly able to carry on a conversation with anyone else, but her  
cold blue eyes made frequent pilgrimages to my face. The animosity in them was freezing.

"You're not doing much for international relations," Glenn remarked as  
we went to the living room for after-dinner drinks.

"Mark's doing enough for both of us," I replied, darting a cool glance  
at the blonde, who was clinging to Mark's big muscular arm as if he were a life raft. "He has bad taste," I said without even thinking about it.

"I wouldn't say that," Glen disagreed. His eyes surveyed the blonde's  
back. "She's pretty easy on the eyes."

"Is she? Frankly she doesn't do a thing for me." I said, snorting.

"Don't be sour. You forget why she is here. Remember the strike?"

"Oh, I remember. But does Mark. I thought her father was the focus  
point."

"Part of it, at least."

"What do you mean, Glen?"

"You'll know soon enough. Look, Mother's motioning for you."

"You're doing it again," she moaned darting a glance in Mark's  
direction. "He's ready to chew nails. Jaime, can't you manage not to  
antagonize him for just one evening? The McMahon's are our guests,  
remember?"

"They're Mark's guests."

"Well, it is Marks' house. Father left it all to him. He felt Mark  
would keep me from spending it away." Brenda said, sadly.

"You wouldn't have."

"Perhaps. But it's a point. You aren't improving Marks' disposition you  
know."

"All I did was buy a new dress."

"It's much too old for you. Glen hasn't taken his eyes off you all  
night, and every time he looks at you, Mark scowls more."

"Glen and I aren't related, after all."

"And there's no one I'd rather see him marry, you know that. But Mark  
doesn't approve, and he could make things very difficult for you."

"He doesn't approve of any man I date."

"It will work itself out. Meanwhile, please at least be civil with Miss  
McMahon. It's terribly important that we make a good impression on them  
both. I can't tell you any more than that, but do trust me."

"I will."

"Now be a dear and help me entertain Vince. Mark is going to drive  
Melissa to town and show her how the city looks at night. She was  
curious, for some reason that escapes me."

It didn't escape me, and it didn't improve my mood. Especially when I  
watched Melissa and Mark go out the door without one backward glance. I  
wanted to pick up the priceless vase in the hall and heave it at Mark's  
dark head. In the end, I consoled myself with the fact that at least I  
didn't have to face Mark until morning. That was a blessing in itself.


	9. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vince McMahon was interesting to talk to. I liked the man, who seemed  
to have the same kind of steel in his makeup as Mark. All too soon, he  
went upstairs to his room. Brenda followed with a sigh.

"Like Vince," she told me and Glenn, "I am beginning to feel my age a  
little. Good night children"

Glenn challenged me to a game of gin.

"You'll just beat me again," I pouted.

"I'll give myself a ten-point handicap."

"Well...just a couple of hands."

He held out a chair for me at the small table. "Sit down."

I smiled across the table. "Why can't Mark be like you? Friendly, and  
easy to get along with and fun to be around..."

"He used to be, when you were younger. It's only since you've started  
growing up that you think he's changed."

I stuck out my tongue. "I don't think, I know. He growls at me all the  
time."

"You light the fires under him. Like tonight."

"I don't like her."

"And the feeling seems to be mutual. I don't think attractive women ever really like each other. But I have an idea that her dislike stems from your own. You've hardly been friendly to her."

"You're right. I haven't." I began.

"Trying to get back at Mark?"

"My arsenal is limited when it comes to fighting your brother."

He laid down the cards in sequence. "That goes for all of us."

"I don't see why I can't have an apartment. I can get a job and pay for  
it."

"A job doing what?"

"That's the problem. Finishing school didn't prepare me for much of  
anything. I know I'll advertise to be a rich man's mistress. I'm  
qualified for that."

"Don't you dare say that around Mark while I'm in the room he'll think I suggested it."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. Glenn was such  
fun and such a gentleman. I was fonder of him than I liked to say. He  
was truly like the brother I wished I'd had. But Mark...I turned  
my attention back to my cards.

I was so caught up in the game that I forgot the time. I was one card  
short of winning when all of a sudden I heard the front door open and I  
froze in my seat.

"Oops." I murmured.

Glen grinned. "Sounds like they're home." He said as Melissa's  
high-pitched voice called good-night from the staircase.

Before I could reply, Mark, looking big, dark, and formidable, came in  
the room. He glanced at us as he slung his jacket onto a chair and  
tugged his tie loose, tossing it carelessly on his jacket.

"Have a good time?" Glenn asked slyly. My eyes couldn't miss the smear of lipstick just visible on Mark's shirt collar.

Mark shrugged. He went to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey.

"Uh, I think I'd better get to bed." Glenn said gauging Mark's mood.  
"Good night all."

"I think I'll go up, too," I began hopefully rising as Glenn made his  
quick exit to the hall.

I was only a step behind him when Mark's voice stopped me with my hand  
on the knob.

"Close the door." he said.

I started to go through it.

"From the inside," he added in a tone that was vaguely threatening.

I drew in a breath and went back into the living room, closing the door  
reluctantly behind me. I leaned back against it, flashing a nervous  
glance at him.

"Did you have a nice drive?" I asked.

"Don't beat around the bush," he growled. His angry eyes slid down my  
body in the velvet dress with its side slits and plunging neckline, and  
I felt as if his hands were touching my bare flesh.

"Vince's gone to bed. He's very nice." I murmured. I'd seen Mark in  
plenty of bad tempers, but judging by the control I read in his face,  
this one was formidable. The courage I'd felt earlier dissolved now  
that I was alone with him.

"So is his daughter. Not that you've taken the trouble to find out."

"She bites."

"So do you, honey," he replied, lifting his glass to his lips. "I want  
the truth, Jaime. Did Glen buy that dress?"

"No. That is, he signed for it because I don't have a charge account,  
but Brenda said herself that I needed some new clothes."

"I said the same thing. But I hadn't planned on your dressing like a  
prostitute."

"It's the style, Mark!"

"Almost exactly the same words you used after the party. And I told you  
the same thing that I'm telling you now. A dress like that raises a  
man's blood pressure by five points while it's still on the mannequin.  
On you..." He let his eyes speak for him, dark and senseous as they  
seemed to caress me.

"Melissa was wearing less," I replied, feeling the heat in my cheeks.  
"I could almost see through her dress."

"Throwing stones? Your breasts are barely covered at all." Mark pointed out, causing me to wrap my arms around me.

My face went hot under the words, and I glanced at him. "Oh, all right.  
I'll never where the silly dress again, Mark. But I can't see what  
difference it makes to you what I wear."

His eyes narrowed, and his hands tightened on the thick glass. "Can't  
you?"

I squared my shoulders. "You're just being a tyrant." My hands slid  
over my hips as I lifted my face. "What's the matter, Mark, do I  
disturb you?" I challenged. "Would you rather see my wear my gym suit  
from high school."

He set the glass down on the bar and walked toward me, his eyes blazing, his face hard. I saw the purpose in his eyes and panicked, grabbing for the doorknob. But the action was too late. He caught me and whirled me around with rough, hurting hands to hold me struggling against the door.

I stared up into the face of a stranger, and my voice caught in my  
throat. "Mark, you wouldn't...!" I burst out finally, frightened by what I read in his dark eyes.

He moved, and his big, warm body crushed me against the door. I felt  
the pressure of his hard, powerful thighs against me, the metal of his  
belt buckle sharp in my stomach. There was the rustle of cloth against  
cloth as his hands caught my arms and stilled my struggles.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he growled, as his eyes dropped to my lips.

Stunned by the sight of his dark face at such a disturbingly close  
proximinity, I looked up at him helplessly until he suddenly crushed my  
soft mouth under his, forcing my head back under the pressure.

I kept my mouth tightly closed, my body trembling with sudden fear at  
what Mark was asking of me. I stiffened, struggling instinctively, and  
his mouth twisted against mine to hold it in bondage, his teeth nipping  
my lower lip painfully.

A sob broke from my throat as I yielded to the merciless assault that was years beyond my few experiences with men. Nothing that had gone before prepared me for the adult passion I felt in Mark and it sparked a response that was mingled fear and shock. This was no boyfriend  
assaulting my senses. This was Mark. Mark, who taught me how to ride.  
Mark, who drove me to cheerleading practice and football games with Jen. Mark, who was a confidant, a protector and now...

He jerked his head up suddenly, surveying the damage to my swollen,  
bruised lips, my red eyes , flushed cheeks, and disordered hair.

"You're...hurting me" I whispered. My fingers went to my dropping  
breasts, nervously as tears washed my eyes.

His face seemed to harden as he looked down at me. His breath came hard  
and fast. His eyes glittered with emotions.

"This is what happens when you throw that sweet body at me." he said in  
a voice that cut. "I warned you before about flaunting it, and  
you wouldn't listen. Now, maybe I've managed to get through to you."

I drew in a sobbing breath, and the tiny sound seemed to disturb him.  
His eyes softened, just a little as they wandered over my face.

"Please let me go, Mark," I pleaded in a shaken whisper. "I swear, I'll  
wear sweatpants and sweatshirts for the rest of my life."

His heavy brows drew together and he let go of my arms to lean his hands on either side of my head against the door, pushing back a little to ease the crush of his powerful chest and thighs.

"Afraid?" he asked.

I swallowed hard, nodding, my eyes mesmerized by his.

He let his eyes move down to my swollen, cut lip as he bent toward me  
again. I felt his tongue brushing very softly against it, healing,  
tantalizing and I gasped again- but this time, not in pain.

He drew back and caught my eyes. The expression there was one of  
curiosity, uncertainty. I met that searching gaze and felt the breath  
flow out of my body. My heart went wild under the intensity of it. I  
wanted suddenly to reach up and bring his dark head back down again, to  
feel his mouth again. To open my lips and taste him. To kiss him  
hungrily, and hard, and feel his body against the length of mine as it  
had been, but not in anger this time.

His jaw went rigid. His eyes seemed to burst with light and darkness.  
Then, suddenly, I was free. He pushed away from me and turned to walk  
back to the bar. He poured himself another whiskey and paused long  
enough to put a litter brandy into a shot glass for me before he moved  
back to the door where I stood frozen and handed it to me.

Wordlessly, he caught my free hand and drew me back to his desk with  
him. He perched against it holding me in front of him while I nervously  
sipped the liquid.

He threw down his own drink and put first his glass then mine aside. He  
reached out to catch me by the waist, drawing me gently nearer. He  
stared down at me for a long time before he spoke, in a silence heavy  
with new emotions.

"Don't brood," he said. Mark's voice was gentle and soothing. "The tactics may have been different, but it was only an argument. It's over."

I pretended to calm but I didn't feel it, and some of the tension went out of my shocked body. "It doesn't sound very much like an apology," I said.

One eyebrow lifted. "I'm not going to apologize. You asked for that  
Jaime, and you know it."

I sighed. "I know." My eyes traced the lines of his chest. "I didn't  
mean to say what I did."

"All you have to remember, little innocent one is that verbal warfare  
brings a man's blood up. You can be provacative without even realizing  
it." He shook me gently. "Are you listening?"

"Yes. You...I didn't think that you..." I stopped trying to find the  
words.

"There's no blood between us to protect you from me, Jaime. I react  
like any normal man to the sight of a woman in a revealing dress, Glenn  
could have lost his head just as easily."

I felt my heart pounding and caught my breast. "Perhaps," I whispered.  
"But he would have been...gentle, I think."

He didn't argue the point. His big, warm hand tilted my face up to his  
quiet eyes. "Another of the many differences between me and Glenn,  
young Jaime. I'm not a gentle lover. I like my women...practiced."

"Do they get combat pay?" I asked with a smile as I touched the cut on my lip.

His lips turned up, and his dark eyes sparkled. It was as if there had  
never been a harsh scene to alientate us. "It works both ways, honey.  
Some women would have returned the compliment, with interest."

"Women...bite men?" I asked in a whisper, as if it was a subject not  
fit for decent ears to hear.

"Yes. And claw, and scream like banshees."

"I...I don't mean then. I mean when...oh, never mind, you just want to  
make fun of me. I'll ask Glenn."

He chuckled softly. "Do you really think he's ever felt that kind of  
passion?"

I shrugged. "He's a man."

"Men are different." he reminded me as his eyes trailed to my lip. "Poor little thing, I did hurt you didn't I?" he asked gently.

I drew away from him and he released his hands to free me. "It's all  
right. As you said I did ask for it. You're...very sophisticated."

"And you're a delicious little innocent. I didn't mean to be so brutal  
with you, but do want to impress on you what you invite from a man with  
a dress like that. I've got a low boiling point and I do recall warning  
you."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Now you know better."

"And better. I'm taking back every dress I bought while there's still  
time."

"Jaime, don't be ridiculous," he growled. "You know what I meant. I  
don't want you wearing dresses with necklines cut to the waist, that's  
all. You're still much a child to realize what you could be letting  
yourself in for."

I turned to the door with great dignity. "I'm not a child anymore Mark.  
Am I?"

He turned away, bending his head to light a cigarette. "When does that  
writer get here?"

"Tomorrow morning." I watched him walk to the window. His broad back  
toward me. "Aren't you going to tell me to call it off again?" I asked, testing him, feeling a flick of danger run through me.

He started at me across the room. "At least I won't have to worry about  
you sneaking off to go to that convention with him while he's under my  
roof. And he'd have his work cut out to seduce you, from what I've seen  
tonight."

"That's what you think!"

He only laughed. "Before you bounce off, hugging your attractions to  
your bosom, you might remember that I wasn't trying to seduce you. You  
ought to know by now that my taste doesn't run to oversexed adolescents. Not that you fall in that classification. You're green for a young woman just shy of the twenty-first birthday."

That hurt, even more than the devastating taste of him as a lover.

"Jeff doesn't think so."

He lifted his cigarette. "If I had his limited experience, I might  
agree with him."

"What do you know about his experience?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go away with him and his hair brained  
sister without checking him out did you?"

"You don't trust me?"

"On the contrary, I trust you completely. But I don't trust men."

"You don't own me," I cried.

"Oh, go to bed before you set fire to my temper again."

"Gladly," I returned. I went out the door without even a good night and  
then lay awake half the night worrying about it.


	10. Chapter 14 & 15

Chapter 14

My dreams were full of Mark that night. And when I woke to the rumble  
of thunder and the sound of raindrops, I had a vivid picture of myself  
lying in his big arms while his mouth burned my skin. It was  
embarrassing enough to make me late for breakfast. I didn't think I  
could have looked at Mark without giving myself away.

But my worries were not needed. Mark had already left to go to the  
office when I came downstairs to find Melissa sitting by herself at the  
breakfast table.

"Good morning." Melissa said. She had on a yellow blouse and skirt.  
She looked slim. She eyed my jeans and sweater with disgust. "You  
don't believe in fashion, do you?"

"In my own home, no." I replied looking for cream to add to my coffee.

She watched as I added two teaspoons of sugar to my coffee. "Don't  
count calories either, do you?"

"I don't need to." I said quietly, refusing to display my irritation.  
Where in the world were Brenda, Glenn, and Mr. McMahon?

She watched me raise the cup to my mouth, and her eyes rested on my  
slightly raw lower lip, which was throbbing this morning - a painful  
reminder of Mark's shocking intimacy.

"You and Mark were downstairs together a long time last night." She commented.

"We...had some things to discuss." I stuttered back. I didn't know what to say.

"You missed Mark this morning. He asked me to come down when the alarm  
went off so that we could have breakfast together." She told me with a smile. I felt like clawing her eyes out personally but I managed to keep my wants under wraps.

"How nice." I turned and noticed a malicious smile on her lips.

"He was anxious to leave before you came down. I think he was afraid  
you might have read something more than he intended into what happened  
last night."

"W-what? He told you?" I was surprised. Why would Mark tell her what happened?

"Of course, darling. He was bristling with regrets, and I just let him  
talk. It was the dress, of course. Mark is too much of a man not to be  
swayed by a half-naked woman."

"I was not...!"

"He makes love very well, don't you think? He's such a vibrant lover;  
so considerate and exciting..." the older woman said. "You do realize  
that it must not be allowed to happen again? I quite realize the reason  
Mark hasn't told you the true reason I came over here with my father,  
but..."

I stared at her, feeling my secure, safe little world dissolving around  
me. It was like being buried alive. I could hardly breathe for the  
sudden sense of suffocation.

"You mean...?"

"If Mark hasn't told you, I can't. He didn't want to make the  
announcement until his family got to know me better." She said, looking at her fingernails.

I couldn't manage words. So that was how it was. Mark planned to marry  
at last, and this blond barracuda was going to swim off with him. And  
after last night, I'd actually thought...What did it matter, anyway?  
Mark had always been like a brother, despite his brutality last night.  
And that had only been to warn me, he'd said so. He was afraid I'd read  
something into it, was he? I'd show him!

"I see you understand. You won't let Mark know that I said anything  
will you? He'd be so unhappy with me..."

"No, of course not. Congratulations."

Melissa smiled sweetly. "I hope we're going to become great friends.  
And you mustn't think anything about what happened with Mark. He only  
wants to forget it, as you must. It was just a moment out of time,  
after all, nothing to be concerned about."

Of course not, I thought, feeling suddenly empty. I managed a smile,  
but fortunately the rest of the family chose that moment to join us,  
and I was able to bury my grief in conversation.

Chapter 15  
Later that afternoon I went to the airport to pick up Jeff.

When we walked outside it was raining cats and dogs. It was hard to see  
the other cars, despite the lights.

"I didn't bring it with me." Jeff said, looking at the storm outside.

"I hope it let's up." I had to go across two bridges to get back to  
Greyoaks. When flash floods come, the bridges sometimes are underwater  
and impossible to cross.

"You know your way around pretty good." Jeff said.

"Yes, I used to come here every weekend." I said not mentioning that I'd never done it alone or that I was doing this without Mark's permission. Brenda and Glenn had protested but never stopped me. I could still see Melissa's smug expression and my pride felt wounded. If he was involved with the blonde, he should never have touched me...but, then, I provoked him. He'd accused me of it, and I couldn't deny it. All I didn't know was why.

The rain and winds got worse as we continued to drive and talk. I was  
so scared. I drove on trying not to let Jeff see it. If only Mark were  
here!

We made over the first bridge, where the water was a couple of inches  
below it.

"It's about twenty miles to the next bridge." I told Jeff.

"I hate to mention it but what if we can't get across the second." Jeff  
said quietly.

"We'll have to go back to King's Fort and spend the night in the hotel," I told him thinking of Mark's fury when he caught up with me. "But the river shouldn't be that high yet. I think we can make it."

"Just in case what kind of temper does your guardian have?" Jeff asked, worried.

I gripped the steering wheel without answering and drove on.

As we got to the second bridge two cops were just putting up a  
roadblock.

I rolled down my window so one could talk to me. "Ma'am you'll have to  
go back to King's Fort. The river's up over the bridge."

"But it's the only road to Greyoaks."

"Yes ma'am I'm afraid it is. But there's no way across until the water  
drops. I'm sorry." he said and then to make my day worse he added, "The  
telephone lines are down to so you can't call home. One, way or  
another, it's been a rough day. I wish we could help you."

I rolled the window up and turned to go back to King's Fort.

"I feel bad about this." Jeff said.

"Don't be silly it's all right. We'll just be...a little late getting  
home that's all."

"I'll explain it to him."

I nodded, but under my brave smile I felt like a naughty student on my  
way to the principal's office. Mark wasn't going to understand, and I  
sincerely hoped the river didn't go down until he cooled off.

I pulled up in front of the King's Fort Inn and turned off the car. I  
sat there for a minute with my hands clenched to the wheel.

"Well, we tried. I hope my insurance is paid up." I told Jeff.

"Will he really be that mad?"

I took a deep breath. "I didn't have permission to come after you. I  
think I'm old enough to do without it. But Mark doesn't."

He patted my hand. "I'll protect you," he promised smiling.

I couldn't return the smile. The thought of Jeff protecting me against  
Mark was almost funny.

The rain was still coming down as we ran into the hotel, and I held up  
my raincoat. I laughed as we stopped under the awning to catch our  
breath.

He grinned at me. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Not very fancy I'm afraid. I must look like a witch."

"Lovely as always."

"Thank you kind sir. It's the only hotel in town and I'm sure we're  
going to cause some comments, but just ignore the stares and go ahead.  
We'll pretend we don't see any familiar faces."

"This town isn't all that small."

"It's not. But the headquarters of one of Mark's businesses is here,  
and the family is pretty well known. Let's go in, shall we? You can get  
your bag later."

As I walked in I stopped completely.

Jeff looked at me with a puzzled frown. I was staring at a big, dark  
man who was sitting in an armchair by the window reading a paper. He  
seemed as if he'd been in that chair for a very long time. Even at a  
distance he looked threatening. He put down the paper and began to walk  
toward us.

Jeff knew who he was without even being told. "Mark, I presume?" he  
murmured to me under his breath.

My hands clenched my pants. I couldn't get the words out.

Mark put his hands into his pockets, towering over me expressionless.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"How...did you find me?" I whispered.

"I could find you in New York City at rush hour." Then his eyes went to  
Jeff.

"Jeff isn't it?" He asked, with gritted teeth.

"Y-yes sir." Jeff replied. So much for him protecting me.

"The bridge is underwater," I said softly

"I know." He walked toward the exit, leaving us behind.

"What about my car?"

"Lock it and leave it. We'll send back for it when the river goes  
down."

"I'll get my suitcase out and lock the car for you," Jeff said.

I stood beside Mark, miserable and shivering from the chill of the rain.

"Why?" he asked, just that one blunt word made me want to cry.

"It was only a short drive." I tried to tell him.

"With hurricane warnings out."

"How are we going to get home?"

"I ought to let you and your boyfriend walk."

I looked down at my wet shoes and then back up at him. He was only  
wearing a lightweight jacket with trousers, and no raincoat.

"Don't you have an umbrella?"

He shifted his shoulders, not looking at me. "I didn't take the time  
to look for it." His eyes glittered down at me. "Have you any idea how  
long I've been sitting here wondering where you were?"

I reached out and touched his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Mark, really I am. I  
wanted to call, but I was afraid to take the time..."

I suddenly noticed the new lines on his face, the bloodshot eyes. "Were  
you really worried?"

One big hand came out and ruffled my hair with rough affection. "What  
do you think?" he asked. Something in his face seemed to relax as he  
looked down into my eyes. "I've been out of my mind, Jaime," he  
whispered, with such emotion in his voice that my heart seemed to lift  
up and fly.

"Mark..."

"Here I am!" Jeff said, joining us with his suitcase. "All locked up."

I folded my arms across my chest and tried to stay calm. "How are we  
going to get across the river?"

"I got a helicopter." he said with a smile.

I smiled. Leave it to Mark to make the biggest problem simple.


	11. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I got home and told everyone of the rough trip. Melissa only shrugged.  
She was much more interested in meeting another man to bat her false  
eyelashes at. The blonde was still glued to Mark and, remembering what  
was going on between them, caused a twinge of pain. Mark had been  
worried about me, of course he had. But as his sister. Nothing more.

"You're very quiet," Glenn remarked when the rest of the family was  
gathered in the music room to hear Melissa play the grand piano. I had  
to admit that she was good. I slipped into the deserted kitchen to pour  
myself a cut of coffee. Glenn followed me.

I sat down at the table and crossed my legs, making my beige silk dress  
make a noise.

"I like that dress," Glenn said. "It's one of my favorites."

"Jeff liked it, too"

"I like Jeff. He makes me feel sophisticated and smart." Glen laughed.

"He what?"

"He's young isn't he?" Glen asked.

"Ouch."

"You know what I mean, don't you? Beside him, Mark looks even more  
formidable than usual. Did he cut you up?" Glen asked, touching my shoulder. I could see the worry in his eyes over all of Mark and my fighting.

"Mark? Suprisingly, no. I guess I should have told him I was going in  
the first place."

"Brenda finally reached him in Atlanta. He flew there you know. It was  
a devil of a risk, but he took the chance. You were headed home by  
then. He had the state troopers after you." Glen told me.

"I didn't realize...!"

Mark had flown in that weather to find me? Had the cops looking for me? Why would he do that? Would he have done that if Melissa was missing too? Or would he have called the FBI to find her?

"He'd been waiting for almost an hour at the hotel when you got there.  
Sweating out every minute - along with the rest of us. Small cars are  
dangerous when it floods. I'm surprised he didn't really blow up. I  
imagine he felt like it."

"Yes I imagine so." I said closing my eyes. I never would have done  
it anyway if I hadn't been upset by Melissa, but I couldn't tell Glenn  
that. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"When are you going to stop fighting with Mark?"

"When he lets go of me."

"That could be a very long time..."

The next morning Jeff and I went riding.

Jeff sighed. "He doesn't like me."

"Mark? He's hard to get close to."

"If I planned to be here longer than three days I think I'd buy a suit of armor. He made me feel like an idiot."

"He's in the middle of labor disputes. He and Mr. McMahon are trying to  
work out some kind of agreement."

"It looks like he's putting more effort into working on that daughter. A dish, isn't she? And talented too."

I forced a smile. "Yes, she is."

"Are they engaged? I get a strong feeling that something's happening  
there."

"I think they are. Let's head back. The cook hates to set the table  
twice."

The question brought it all back. Of course they're engaged, and I  
can't understand why Mark was so concerned about keeping it a secret.  
The whole thing made me angry. And Mark had told Melissa about...I  
could never forgive him for that. And the conceit of the man, thinking  
that I was naive enough to read anything into the kiss. I'd put his  
treachery out of my mind yesterday, in the face of Mark's obvious  
concern for my safety. But now, with the danger over, it was burning  
holes in my temper. Damn, Mark!

What I need I told myself is a place of my own!

I dismounted at the barn and waited for Jeff to walk up to the house  
with me.

Mark and Melissa were the only ones at the breakfast table and I clung  
to Jeff's arm as we joined them at the table.

"What a lovely ride." I said glancing at Melissa. "Do you like horses?"

"Can't stand them." Melissa said with a smile staring at Mark.

My temper flared but I held onto it.

"How many garners does it take to keep the grounds so neat?" Jeff  
asked.

"Oh, Mark has three yard men, don't you, darling?" Melissa answered for  
him, leaning her shoulder briefly against him. I wanted to sling scrambled eggs at her.

"My parents have a garden about a fourth the size of yours. Dad's hobby  
is roses." Jeff said.

Mark lit a cigarette and leaned back to study Jeff. "Do you grow  
flowers too?"

"Mark!" I screamed.

He didn't even glance at me. His whole concentration was on Jeff, who  
reddened and looked as if he might explode any minute. Despite his  
easygoing nature he did have a temper, and it looked as if Mark was  
trying his best to make him lose it.

"Do you?" Mark persisted.

"I write poetry, Mr. Calloway," Jeff said tightly.

"What abut?" Mark said.

"Pompous asses, mostly." Jeff said.

Mark's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "Are you insinuating something,  
Jeffrey?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"Stop it!" I yelled. I stood up and threw my napkin down. My lower lip  
trembled. "Stop it, Mark! You've done nothing but pick on Jeff since  
he got here. Do you have to...!"

"Be quiet," he replied coldly.

"You're horrible, Mark," I whispered. "Jeff's a guest..."

"Not mine" he replied glaring at Jeff, who was now standing.

"You're right there," Jeff replied. He turned to me. "Come and talk to  
me while I pack."

He left the room and I turned back at the doorway to glare at Mark. "If  
he leaves, I'll go with him."

"You may think you will."

"We'll see about that."

Despite all my plea's Jeff packed in record time and started to call a  
cab when Mr. McMahon stopped him.

"Melissa wants to go shopping and since the rivers down, it's quite  
safe. Glen's going to drive us and you're welcome to ride along. We'd  
be happy to drop you at the airport."

"Thank you," he reached down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.  
"Sorry, love. I'm very fond of you, but not fond enough to take on your  
guardian."

"I'm sorry it worked out like this. Give my best to Missy."

"Goodbye."

I watched him walk away with a sense of loss. It had all happened so  
fast. I tried to piece together Mark's unreasonable behavior. He'd  
done his best to break up my friendship with Jeff from the beginning.  
But why? He had Melissa. Why did he begrudge me of a boyfriend? I  
hated him. Somehow, I had to get out from under his thumb.


	12. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I stayed out of sight until they left. Mark wasn't to be found, and I  
thought he'd gone with the rest. Brenda tried to persuade me to go but  
being in same car with Jeff and Mark was something I couldn't handle. And I certainly wasn't going to subject myself to witnessing Melissa's disgusting affections on Mark. The thought of seeing them hold hands, hug, and kiss made me sick to my stomach.

I walked through the hedges to the gazebo. The roses in the garden  
provided beautiful color. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wonderful  
November day.

"Sulking?"

I jumped at the sound of Mark's voice. I found him at the entrance to  
the gazebo cigarette in hand. He was wearing beige slacks and a yellow  
knit shirt.

I curled my leg under my body, tugging my white sweater down. "Haven't  
you done enough for one morning?"

"What have I done? I didn't ask him to leave."

"No, you just made it impossible for him to stay and hold on to his  
pride."

"In any case, it's no great loss."

"To you. Your girlfriend is still here."

"Yes. She is."

"Naturally she is your guest."

He walked toward me, stopping in front of me. "Would you really want a  
man who was afraid of me?"

"No. I'd like one who'd beat the hell out of you."

"Had any luck yet?"

I remembered Hunter Helmsley, Jeff and many others. "Why didn't you go  
with them? Melissa seemed to have taken a shine to Jeff last night."

"Melissa's tastes aren't mine."

I stared down at the cushions tracing lines with a finger.

"Why wouldn't you leave him stay, Mark? He wasn't bothering you."

"He wasn't?" He finished his cigarette and flung it out. "The damned  
young fool, letting you drive in that rain! I should have broken both  
his legs!"

"It was my car, he couldn't have told me to let him get behind the  
wheel."

"I could. And I would have if I'd been with you, you'd never have left  
the airport."

I couldn't suppress a smile: It was exactly what I'd been thinking on  
the way home. "There was a moment or two when I wish you had been."

He didn't reply and when I looked up it was to find his face strangely  
rigid.

"You shouldn't have worried. You taught me to drive remember?" I asked, remembering back to my 16th birthday when Mark let me learn to drive in his truck. I was the first person he'd ever let drive it. I was so happy, he seemed so proud.

"All I knew was that you were in danger in the company of some fool,  
a boy who didn't know how to take care of you. If anything had happened  
to you, I'd have killed him."

"What a violent thing to say," I laughed nervously.

He didn't smile. "I've always been violent about you. Are you just now  
noticing?"

Mark sat down and laid one big hand on the back of the seat over my  
shoulder and his eyes dropped to my mouth. The action brought us  
closer; so close that I could smell the masculine fragrance of soap and  
cologne, feel the warmth of his body.

"Mark," I whispered, longing for him.

He bent his head and brushed his mouth against mine, the sensation  
quickened my pulse and breathing. He drew back and I lifted a finger to  
trace the curve of his mouth.

His lips moved, catching my exploring finger, and I felt the tip of his  
tongue moving softly against it. My eyes looked straight into his, and  
I read the excitement in them.

"Stand up, Jaime. I want to feel you against me."

Like a sleepwalker, I obeyed, letting him draw me so close that I could  
feel his thighs pressing against mine, the muscles of his chest like a  
wall against my breasts.

His thumbs brushed against my mouth, and he studied it as if he needed  
to memorize it. "Afraid?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Last time..."

"It's not going to be like last time. Jaime."

My mouth parted eagerly when his lips met mine. My arm went around his neck holding him and I kissed him back feverishly, trying to show that I could be anything he wanted me to be.

His big hands tangled in my hair and his devouring mouth forced mine  
open wider. He explored it with a deepening intimacy that made me  
tremble. With a sense of wonder I felt his hands at my back, sliding  
under my sweater and up to move caressingly against my skin.

"No bra?" he murmured against my mouth and I could feel the amused smile that moved his lips.

I reached around to catch his wrists and hold them as he started to  
slide his exploring hands around under my arms.

"Mark.." I protested.

He chuckled softly and drew his hands away to place them at my waist.

"You said you weren't afraid." he reminded me.

I looked at his chest. "Must you make fun of me? You know I'm not  
sophisticated."

"It's quite obvious. If you were, you would have known better than to  
plaster yourself against a man when he kisses you. Ten years ago, I'm  
not sure I'd have been able to stop." He whispered.

"But..."

"This is real, Jaime." He took my hand and pressed it inside the  
opening of his shirt against the hard flesh. I felt the heavy rhythm of  
his heart. "Do you feel it? You make my blood run like a river in a   
flood."

My fingers lingered in his shirt liking the feel of his muscular body,   
remembering suddenly the way he looked that night long ago.

He caught my hands and slid them under the shirt to lie against his hard chest. My fingers trembled.

"I've never touched...anyone like this," I was awed by the new longings surging through my body, making me tremble in his big arms. "I never wanted to, until now."

His lips brushed my forehead, his breath warm and a little unsteady,   
while my fingers explored the powerful muscles.

I raised my eyes to look at Mark. "I...Mark, I feel..." His fingers pressed gently against my lips.

"Kiss me. Don't think, don't talk. Just kiss me."

His lips teased me, causing a surge of hunger that dragged a moan from me. I went on tiptoe to help him, to tempt him, my lips parting under the lazy pressure of his mouth as he began to deepen the kiss. I felt his hands caressing my back, moving around my ribcage. But, this time I  
didn't catch his wrists.

His thumbs edged out to trace the slope of my breasts and I stiffened  
instinctively from the unfamiliar touch.

"It's all right," he whispered at my lips. "Don't pull away from me."

"It's...new." I whispered.

"Being touched? Or being touched by me?"

"Both."

His fingers moved higher, and he watched me while they found the peaks  
and traced them tenderly, just before his hands fully covered them.

"How does it feel? Is it good?"

My nails dug into his chest involuntarily as the magic worked on me, and I moaned softly.

"I shouldn't...let you," I whispered.

"No, you shouldn't. Tell me to stop. Tell me you hate it."

"I...wish I could." His mouth was on my closed eyelids, my nose, my  
cheek, while his hand made wild shivers of sensation wash over my bare  
skin.

His mouth bit at mine tenderly in a succession of teasing kisses that  
made me want to cry out. "God, you're sweet. As soft as a whisper  
where I touch you."

My fingers rested on his chest. "I...dreamed about how it would be  
with you," I whispered. "Ever since that night I saw you, I've  
wondered..."

"I know," he whispered back. "I saw it in your eyes. I wondered too. But you were so damned young..."

"Mark..." I managed to moan.

"What do you want?" He asked, his dark eyes burning into mine. "There's nothing

you can't ask me, don't you know that? What do you want, Jaime?"

My body ached with the newness of wanting and I didn't know how to say it. It had never been like this, never!

"I don't know how to say it. Mark...please..." I muttered.

He bent, lifting me in his big arms and carried me to the cushioned seat. He came down beside me with something in his face that was faintly shocking after all the years of deep affection. I was just beginning to see Mark as a lover, and the effect it was having on me

defied description. I looked up at him with all my confusion in evident.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered.

"I know. I've never kissed a man lying down." I replied shyly.

"Haven't you?" He smiled as he lifted himself to ease his chest down on me, so that we were thigh to thigh, hip to hip, breast to breast. I gasped at the intimate contact and my fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulders.

"Am I too heavy for you, Jaime?" he whispered against my mouth.

"No." I whispered back.

He brushed his mouth across mine. "Pull your shirt up," he whispered.

"Mark..."

"You want it as much as I do. Pull it up, Jaime...then help me pull up

my shirt." He requested in short breaths.

"It's...I mean, I've never..."

His thumbs brushed against the corners of my mouth while his tongue traced the trembling line of my lips.

"Don't you want to feel me against you like that? With nothing between us?"

"Yes."

"Help me."

With trembling hands, I lifted the hem of his shirt and eased it up over the warm, hard muscles, and my heart pounded.

His mouth coaxed my own open, tasting it his fingers tenderly caressing my face.

"Now yours. There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you, I won't force you."

I looked into his eyes while I slid the sweater up over my breasts shuddering in pleasure, I felt him ease down again until my nipples vanished against his chest. I felt his body against mine in a contact that made magic in my mind and I could help but gasp.

"Isn't it great?" He asked me.

My fingers hesitated on his collarbone. My breath caught in my throat.

"You're...so warm..."

"A man being burned alive does feel warm." He moved then, holding my eyes while his body eased completely onto my own.

"It's all right." He took my mouth and I opened willingly to him. I shifted restlessly under the crush of his body and a hard groan tore out of his throat while he kissed me. A shudder ran the length of him.

"Don't do that. I may be past my youth, but I can lose my head with you so easily it isn't funny."

"I..I like the way it feels, to lie with you like this."

"I like it to. Kiss me." Then I kissed him never wanting it to end.

He caught my wrists and tore my hands away from his back. He looked down at me as if he'd been temporarily out of his mind and he shook his head as if to clear it. With a violent movement he got to his feet and ripped his shirt down, keeping his back to me as I fumbled, embarrassed with my sweater. I'd forgotten what had happened just an

hour ago, forgotten the anger and frustration I'd felt. In the shadow of Mark's possession I'd even forgotten Melissa. How could I have let him...!

I looked up at him and saw the smile.

"Now tell me you miss Jeff." He said, grinning.

I licked at the inside of my swollen lips, tasting the touch of his mouth there and felt the anger boil again.

"Was that why?" I asked in the only thing I could manage, a whisper, stepping away from him.

He rammed his hands into his pockets, his face harder than I could ever remember seeing it.

"Or was it...because you don't want another man to have me?" I asked angrily.

"I've got all the bodies I need. I didn't raise you to take you into my bed the minute you came of age."

"But, just now..." I began, remembering what had just happened between us.

"I want you, all right. I have for a long time, but just because I lose my head for one minute, that doesn't mean I plan to do anything about it." He said.

Of course not, how could he, when he planned to marry Melissa? "Don't worry," I said bitterly. "I'm not going to 'read anything' into it this time either."

"What?"

"That's what you told Melissa, isn't it?" I asked as I stepped out of the garden. "That you were afraid I might 'read something' into what happened the other night? I'm not a child, Mark, I quite realize that men can be attracted physically to women they don't even like, much less love."

"Just what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Melissa told me yesterday how much you regretted your actions the other night!" I yelled at him.

The expression on his face puzzled me. "She told you that?" he asked.

I turned, knowing that I'd let him talk me into believing what he wanted me to. "No, I just made it up for the fun of it."

"Jai...!"

"Don't call me that!" I glared back at him. "I hate you! And I'm going to get a job and my own apartment, and you can drag Melissa off into gazebos and make love to her! I don't ever want you to touch me again, Mark!"

"You will." He said, as his smile returned.

I turned and ran to the house, throwing myself on my bed and cried. I loved Mark. Not as a protector, but as a man. I loved Mark. And he was going to marry Melissa.

There was no way I could go on living under the same roof as Mark and his wife!


	13. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I was late for breakfast the next morning, in hopes that Mark had already left for**

**work. Brenda and Glen were drinking coffee and Vince, Melissa, and Mark**

**were nowhere in sight.**

**"Aren't you dressed up today?" Brenda commented as I entered wearing a dressy pants suit. **

**"Where are you off to in those clothes?" Glenn asked.**

**"I'm going to get a job." I said with my head held high.**

**Brenda choked on her toast and Glenn had to hit her on the back.**

**"A job?" Brenda asked. "Doing what?"**

**"It depends on what I can find."**

**"When are you going to tell Mark about this?" Brenda asked.**

**"She already has." Mark told them entering through the door-way. "Let's**

**go, Jaime."**

**I sat in my chair trembling. All my resolutions had vanished. After yesterday, all the fight was gone. I didn't have the heart for it anymore.**

**"She hasn't had breakfast." Glenn said.**

**"She'll learn to get to breakfast on time then." Mark said, and there was something about the way he was looking at his younger brother. Something mean.**

**"Just an observation." Glenn laughed.**

**"I said, let's go." Mark demanded. "I hate being late."**

**I got up and followed him out into the hall.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked, nervously.**

**He opened the door for me. "To work, of course."**

**"But, I don't have a job yet."**

**"Yes, you do."**

**"What as?" I asked.**

**"My secretary." He replied.**

**I followed him out to his dark car in a daze, only speaking as we drove off.**

**"Did I hear you right?" I asked. "Your secretary?"**

**"You did." He said.**

**"But Mark, I can't work for you."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I can't type fast enough." I replied trying to find any reason. Having to be near him all day would cause more agony than anything.**

**"You're about average, little one. You'll do. You said you wanted a**

**job."**

**"Where was Melissa this morning?" I asked quietly. "You two were out**

**late last night."**

**"So we were." He replied with a grin. I could have kicked him if he wasn't driving us to work.**

**"It's none of my business, of course."**

**He only smiled, keeping his attention on the road.**

An hour later I followed Mark into his office. My eye was caught by a painting

of a man and woman watching a sunset.

"Like it?" He asked.

"It's Saccachum isn't it? I recognize that spot." I said, remembering how beautiful it was there.

"You should. We shared a bottle of champagne under that sunset. I nearly had to carry you back to the house."

I could help but laugh, remembering my eighteenth birthday. Mark's company and the sound of the surf. We'd talked a lot, and drank champagne, while Glen and Brenda went off on their own.

"It was the best birthday party I ever had. I don't think we had a cross word the whole trip to Guatemala." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to go again?" He asked, looking at me.

I turned and looked at him. He was standing in front of his desk, his legs slightly

apart, his hands on his hips.

"Now?" I asked confused.

"Next week. I've got some business in Cuba. I thought we might stay there for a few days and I could go on to Cuba from there."

"Why Cuba?" I asked. He'd never done business there before that I remembered.

"You guys don't have to come on that part of the trip." He said. The smile on my face quickly disappeared.

"You guys?"

"Melissa and Vince, too" he admitted. "A last-ditch effort to get his cooperation."

"And hers?" I asked angrily.

"I thought you knew by now why she came along." He said to me, a different look in his eyes. More like questioning than anger.

"Yes, I know."

"Do you? I wonder."

"Is anyone else coming? Glen?"

"Glen?" he said harshly. His face turned mad. "What's going on between you two, Jaime Dawn?"

"Nothing. We just enjoy each others company, that's all."

"By all means, we'll take Glen. You'll have to have someone to play with!"

"I'm not a child, Mark."

"You're both children."

"You didn't treat me like one yesterday." I spat back with my hands on my hips.

A slow, faint smile touched his mouth. "You didn't act like one."

"Glen. You'd burn him alive. You're too passionate for him. For Jeff and Hunter, too."

"Mark!" I yelled as my face turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, it's true. I barely slept last night. I could feel your hands touching me...your body like silk, twisting against mine.. You may be green, little girl, but you've got good instincts. When you finally stop running from passion, you'll be one hell of a woman."

"I'm not running..." I whispered before I realized what I was saying.

I stood there watching him hungry as I remembered the touch of his hands against my bare skin and the violence of his emotion. I wanted to touch him. To hold him. To feel his mouth against mine. To feel his body like it had been then...He read the longing accurately. His eyes darkened as he rose and came around the desk toward me. There was no pretense between us now; only a thread of shared hunger that was intense and demanding.

"You'd damned well better mean what I read in your eyes," he growled as he reached me, his big hands shooting out to catch me by the waist and pull me close.

I gloried in the feel of his big, muscular body against the length of mine. I lifted my face to his and my heart began to beat faster as my eyes met his. His head started to bend and I couldn't help but tremble.

His mouth was hungry, and it hurt though I still like it. I reached up, clinging to him, while his lips parted mine.

"Mark," I moaned.

His big hand moved up from my waist to cover my breast, through my shirt.

"You're in my blood like slow poison, Jaime." His fingers contracted, and he watched my flushed face. "I look at you, and all I can think is how you feel under my hands. Do you remember how it felt between us yesterday?" he whispered. "Your breasts crushed against me and not a stitch of fabric to stop us from feeling each other's skin..."

"Oh don't. It's not fair." I said, remembering he'd soon be married to someone else.

"Why isn't it? Tell me you didn't want what I did to you in the gazebo. Tell me you weren't aching every bit as much if not more than me."

I couldn't, because I had wanted him. As much as I did now. More than he could ever know. More than I was sure he'd ever wanted or needed anyone in his life. I needed him like I need air to breathe.

"I'd like to take to Guatemala alone, do you know that? Just the two of us, Jaime, and I'd lay you down in the sand and taste every soft, sweet inch of your body with my lips."

"I...I wouldn't..." I began to protest.

"Like hell you wouldn't," he whispered.

His hands slid down to grasp my hips, digging in and pulling me closer to him.

"Want me, Jaime? God knows I want you almost beyond bearing. It was a mistake for me to touch you the way I did. Now all I can think about is how much more of you I want. Kiss me. Kiss me..."

I did, because at that moment it was all I wanted from life. It seemed like a long time later when he finally raised his head to let his eyes blaze down into mine.

With a suddenness that was almost painful, the door swung open and Melissa's high-pitched voice shattered the emotion binding us.


	14. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**It was only two days before Mark planned to fly us to Guatemala. The pace at the office was hectic. I had typed until my fingers were numb and Mark's temper was out of control.**

**"You know damn good and well I don't use my middle initial in my signature," he yelled at me, slamming the letters I'd just typed down on his desk violently. "Do them over!"**

**"If you don't like the way I do things why don't you let Melissa come in and work for you?" I yelled back. **

**"She'd have been in tears by now," he admitted with an amused smile.**

**I straightened up in the chair beside his desk, crossing my legs in my skirt. "Afraid you might tarnish your shining armor?"**

**"There isn't much of that happening with you, is there, Jaime? You know just about everything there I to know about me; my faults, my habits."**

**"Do I really know you at all, Mark?" I wondered out loud. "Sometimes you seem very much a stranger off the street."**

**"Like that day in the gazebo?" he asked watching me.**

**"I don't know what you want from me anymore." I admitted sadly.**

**He got up and moved in front of me, leaning down to catch my chin in his big hand and lifted my face up to his gaze. "You're very young, Jaime."**

**"Oh, yes, compared to you, I'm a mere child." I replied.**

**"My little kitten. Would you hiss and claw if I made love to you, Jaime or would you purr?"**

**"Neither!" I said, trying to act disgusted.**

**"You don't think I could teach you how to purr? Your mouth was wild under mine that day. I can still taste it, even now."**

**" I - I didn't know what I was doing." I replied embarrassed by the memories of that day.**

**"Neither did I. I touched you and every sane thought went out of my head. All I wanted to do was make love to you until I stopped aching."**

**I caught my breath, meeting his eyes. His gaze green as ever and full of hunger. I could tell that he wanted me, but was that enough?**

**"Doesn't Melissa make you ache?" I asked.**

**"Not that way."**

**"You can always find a woman, Mark." I choked out dropping my gaze to my lap, trying to fight back tears.**

**"Not one like you, honey. Or are you going to try to convince me that you've ever let another man touch you way I did?"**

**My eyes moved to his tie, remembering the way his hands felt that day. I still dreamt about it at night, amongst the nightmares of his and Melissa's wedding day.**

**"You were scared, because it was the first time. But if I'd insisted on making love to you, you wouldn't have stopped me. We both know that." **

**I'd never been vulnerable with any man before but I was to him. I sought refuge for my fears in my temper.**

**"You flatter yourself, don't you? Maybe I was experimenting, Mark, did you think about that? What makes you think I don't feel exactly that way with other men?"**

**"What other men? Glen?"**

**I tore my eyes away and stared at my pad. There was suppressed fury in his voice and I knew better than to deliberately taunt him. If he touched me, I'd go crazy. I wouldn't be able to hold back. I'd probably let him take me and my innocence right here in the middle of the office.**

**"We'd better get this work out of the way. How about the supplies we never received from Georgia? Check with the office there and find out if it got shipped. "**

**"Yes, sir. Anything else?"**

**"Yes. Send a dozen red roses to Melissa at the house."**

**That hit me like a ton of bricks, but I tried not to even flinch. "One dozen, I'll call the florist right away. What would you like the card to say?"**

**"Have them put, 'Thanks for last night and sign it Mark'. Got that?"**

**"Got it. Anything else?"**

**"No."**

**I went out of his office and closed the door quietly behind me. Tears were swelling in my eyes by the time I got back to my desk.**


	15. Chapter 20

_**sorry it took so long everyone. my internet service has been on the war-path. Hope you enjoy please review.**_

**Chapter 20**

**"Just imagine a week in Saccachum," Brenda sighed. "How nice of Mark to invite us along, especially since him and Melissa are getting along so well."**

**"Oh, it's wonderful." I agreed.**

**"They've hardly been apart at all," Brenda said. "And they do make such a great couple; Mark so dark and Melissa so fair...I think he's really serious about this time." She clasped her hands together and beamed. "I'd love to plan a spring wedding. We could decorate the house..."**

**"Excuse me but I have to start getting my things together," I said, trying to hide my sadness. "You don't mind do you?"**

**"No dear, go ahead."**

**I went up the stairs, feeling dead inside. As I passed Melissa's room, my eye caught sight of the vase full of roses. Melissa had deliberately put them in plain site and I felt as if I'd been shot. At least Mark hadn't suspected how I felt about him. That would have been unbearable especially since he had suddenly taken an interest in the seductive blonde. I knew I now had only Glen for companionship. And that**

**seemed to catch Mark's attention in the most violent way.**

**"I say, have you and Mark had a falling out?" Melissa asked me that night while Mark was changing. "You've hardly spoke to each other for the past couple days."**

**"Not at all Mark and I were never close."**

**"Oh really?" she smiled. "I hope you and he will get along. Living in the same house, you know..."**

**"Have you set a date?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I wanted to claw her eyes out.**

**"Not yet. But it won't be long."**

**"I'm very happy for the both of you."**

**"Are you ready?" Melissa asked Mark as he entered the room.**

**As they left the room I began to cry. Now I would have to leave. There was no way I could live in the house with Melissa.**

**The next morning I awoke early to prepare for the flight to Guatemala.**

**"You're tearing up my heart." Glen said watching me as I watched Mark**

**and Melissa.**

**"Why?" I asked him innocently. I'd hoped no one noticed what a fool I was being, but evidentially Glen had.**

**"I've never seen a woman love a man the way you love Mark."**

**"I'll get over it. It...it's just going o take a little time, that's all. I'll land on my feet."**

**He caught my hand ad held it as we walked toward the jet.**

**"I honestly thought it was infatuation, at first. But I'm beginning to realize just how wrong I was. You'd do anything for him wouldn't you? Even stand aside and watch him marry another woman, as long as it made him happy."**

**"Isn't that what love is? I want him to be happy I want everything for him."**

**"Don't let him see you suffer."**

**"Oh, of course not. We revolutionists are very tough, you know."**

**"That's my girl. But why are you giving up the battle so soon?"**

**"Who said I was giving up? I've got the job I wanted, but not the apartment. Just wait until we come back!"**

**"That's my girl. I knew you could work it out."**

**On the flight**

**"You look very pale dear," Brenda said. "How about an airsick pill?"**

**"I've already had two. All they do is make me dizzy." I stated, trying to fight my bout with airsickness.**

**"A little brandy may help," Vince offered.**

**I shook my head. "I'll be alright."**

**"Lie down for awhile," Glen stated. "Take off your shoes and go to sleep." he helped me stretch out in one of the seats. "We'll be there before you know it."**

**We landed at the airport and stepped off the plane. A customs official took our passports and Mark got a rental car and we were on their way.**

**Melissa convinced Mark to take her too some shops and Brenda and Vince spent the day lounging around. I spent my day laying in bed feeling out of sorts; it was the combination of the flight and the climate. When night came I felt Brenda's hands shaking me.**

**"Honey, we're going to get something to eat. Do you want to come along?"**

**I sat up finding all the nausea and dizziness gone.**

**"Sure just give me a minute."**

**"What's wrong with what you have on?" Mark asked from the doorway. **

**"It'll do if we're not going anywhere fancy."**

**"The restaurant isn't formal. Still feeling queasy?" Mark asked softly moving into the room.**

**The soft tone in his voice almost brought tears to my eyes. I turned away and picked up my brush. "I feel fine just let me brush my hair."**

**"Don't be long hon I feel as if I haven't eaten for days," Brenda said.**

**I nodded expecting Mark to follow Brenda out but he didn't. He closed the door. I watched him in the mirror. He moved up behind me, his eyes holding mine in the glass. He was dressed in a shirt open at the throat. His slacks were dark, hugging at his powerful thighs. I could hardly drag my eyes away from him.**

**"Do you really feel up to this?" Mark asked quietly. "If you don't, I'll stay home with you."**

**The concern in his voice would have made me feel like I was in heaven had it been meant differently. It was compassion of a man for a child, not a man for his woman.**

**"I always get airsick. I'm fine."**

**"Are you? The life's gone out of you."**

**"It's been a long week." I whispered sadly.**

**His big hands went around my waist, testing the feel of my flesh through the cloth.**

**"...I think we all need a vacation," I laughed nervously.**

**"Yes." He slowly drew me back against his body, so I could feel his breath against my hair. "You're trembling."**

**My eyes closed and my hands covered his as they tightened around my waist. **

**"I know," I choked out.**

**"Jaime..."**

**I couldn't help myself. My head dropped back against his broad chest. In the mirror I watched his hands slowly move up to my breasts, cupping them over the dress. My fingers came up to rest on top of his, pressing them closer to my soft curves.**

**"You smell like flowers," he said slipping his hands under the top of my dress to touch my flesh. I let out a moan and bit my bottom lip.**

**"I wish to god we were alone, Jaime. I'd lay you on that bed over there and before I was through you'd be letting out more than just a soft moan. You'd be biting and scratching. Clawing me, begging me to do more than just touch your breasts."**

**"Mark..." I moaned just thinking about it.**

**I turned around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck.**

**"Kiss me...Kiss me hard!" I begged.**

**"How hard?" he lightly brushed his lips over mine. "That hard?"**

**"No," I whispered as I grabbed his head bringing his lips to meet mine. I darted my tongue into his mouth playing with his tongue and pulled away breathlessly. "Like that..."**

**His mouth covered mine, his tongue outlining my lips before plunging in. My body came closer to his to feel every hardening line of his body.**

**"Mark, do you...want me?"**

**"God in heaven, can't you feel it? Stop asking silly questions, Jaime. Closer. Move your body closer to mine."**

**"Like this?" I asked standing on her tiptoes.**

**"Harder than that." He said, almost begging.**

**I repeated the action and began to kiss him. Mark lifted me up and carried me to the bed in the corner.**

**"Are you going to make love to me now?" I asked knowing I'd give him everything he wanted.**

**"Do you want me to? Are you scared?" he asked.**

**"How could I be scared when ..." before I could finish the sentence and tell Mark how much I loved him there was a harsh knock at the door. Mark's head snapped up from where he was.**


	16. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**The little restaurant was all too familiar to me, and I remembered the owners well. A little Spanish couple. I avoided Mark's gaze the entire meal and as soon as the returned to the house I excused myself quickly and went to bed.**

**I followed the pattern the next two days. Mark was upset at my avoidance of him and Glen's efforts to play peace-maker met with violence on Mark's part. He stayed away during the day with Melissa, taking her on tours of nearby cities. But in the evenings he and the blonde stayed close to home while he discussed the company with Vince. It was at the end of one of the endless discussions that I accidentally came across him in the deserted hall upstairs.**

**His dark eyes narrowed angrily as I froze in front of him, on my way to change for supper.**

**"Still running away from me?" Mark asked.**

**"I'm not running." I replied unsteadily.**

**"Like hell you're not," he returned. "You practically dive under things to keep out of my way lately. What's wrong, Jaime, you think you're so damn irresistible I can't keep my hands off you?"**

**"Of course not!" I yelled back.**

**"Then why go to so much trouble to avoid me?"**

**I drew a breath. "Glenn and I have been busy, that's all."**

**His face tightened. A cold, cruel smile touched his hard mouth. "Busy? So you finally decided to taste the wine, did you honey?" His voice drew blood. "It's just as well. You're too much of a baby for me, Jaime, I hate to hell to rob cradles."**

**He turned on his heel and left me standing there, tears in my eyes. He thought I was a baby. I couldn't bear for Mark to think that about me, to look at my eyes so full of contempt they made me shiver. But what could I do? The impact of his anger made me reckless and when the delicious white wine was passed around at the restaurant that night, I had more than my share of refills. Throwing caution to the wind, I sipped and swallowed until all my heartaches seemed to vanish. When Mark announced that he was flying to Cuba the next morning, I barely heard him. My mind was far away, on pleasant thoughts.**

**"Honey, you're drunk," Glen said. "Go to bed and sleep it off, huh?"**

**I smiled at him lazily, "I'm not sleepy."**

**"Pretend, before you give Melissa something else to laugh about," he asked softly. "And don't push Mark's temper any further tonight. I'm surprised he hasn't lectured you about the amount of wine you drank. He didn't like it that's for sure."**

**"Be a pal and stop preaching," I said fanning myself with my hand. "It's so hot."**

**"Feels like storm weather. Go to bed and you'll cool off."**

**I shrugged, and to Glen's relief went to my room before the others came in the house. Once I got in bed I was only hotter. It was to quiet, and my thoughts began to haunt me. Mark's words came back - too much of a baby, he said. Too much of a baby. I tossed and turned until it became unbearable. Finally I got up, put on my brief white bikini and grabbed a beach towel. If I couldn't sleep, I might as well cool off. Just the thought of the cold water made me feel better.**

**I made my way downstairs in the dark house and walked a little unsteadily out onto the beach. My bare feet hurt on the pebbles until I reached the softer sand where the surf was. The air was great, the beach was deserted. I stood and the scent of flowers that merged with the smell of water was beautiful.**

**"What are you doing out here?" came a harsh, deep voice.**

**I watched Mark move into view in the moonlight, wearing a pair of shorts. **

**"I asked you a question," he said, and even in the moonlight the boldness in his eyes shown. The way he was looking at me made my pulse pound.**

**"I came out to swim," I said. "I'm hot."**

**"Are you?"**

**My eyes traced the lines of his body, lingering at his chest. My lips parted as I felt a surge of longing so great, it moved me towards him without me even being aware of it until I was close enough to touch him.**

**"Don't be angry with me," I pleaded. My fingers went to his chest, touching the skin nervously, feeling the muscles clench under my touch.**

**"Don't," he said harshly, grabbing my hand roughly.**

**"Why not, Mark?" I asked. "Don't you like for me to touch you? I'm just a baby, remember," I taunted, moving my fingers under his. I could feel his heartbeat quicken, hear the rough intake of his breath as I moved closer and let my body rest against his. The naked brush of my thighs against him was intoxicating, and the feel of his hard chest against the softness of my body caused me to sigh.**

**"Mark," I whispered. The alcohol I'd consumed made me uninhibited; I'd never been so relaxed with him before. But now I touched his shoulders and the muscles of his big arms in desperate longing, drowning in the nearness of him, the feel of his big, warm body under my hands.**

**My head moved forward, and I pressed my mouth against his chest, drinking in his cologne. He caught his breath sharply, and his hands suddenly gripped my bare waist. **

**"Don't, Jaime," he whispered. "You'll make me do something we'll both regret. You don't know what you're doing to me!"**

**My body moved against his, and I heard the groan that broke from his throat. "I know," I moaned, lifted my face to meet his eyes. "Oh, Mark, make love to me!"**

**"On a public beach?" he growled, before bending his head to take my mouth.**

**My arms lifted around his neck, and his hands dropped to my thighs, lifting my body abruptly against his so that it was molded to every part of him in a joining that tore a moan from my lips. His fingers contracted, and I felt a shudder rip through my body, felt the arms holding me begin to tremble.**

**We swayed together tasting, touching, burning with a hunger that seemed incapable of satisfaction. My fingers buried themselves in his hair.**

**I felt his fingers at the strings that held my bikini top, and I was too lost in him to notice what was happening until I felt his chest against mine.**

**"This is how it felt that day in the gazebo, isn't it?" he breathed. "I want all of you against me like this, I want to lie down on the beach with you and let you feel every delicious difference between your body and mine."**

**My thighs trembled where his fingers caressed them, drawing my hips to his. My nails bit into his back and I sobbed.**

**"Jaime, Jaime, my love," he whispered as his mouth touched my lips again and again, brief hard kisses that aroused me almost beyond bearing.**

**His mouth moved down my throat and my body arched as he found the thrust of my breasts and let his lips brush against the flesh.**

**"Mark," I whispered. I love you, I thought, I love you more than my own life, and if I have nothing else, I'll have this to remember when I'm old, and you and Melissa have children and I'm alone with my memories. My fingers tangled in his hair, bringing his mouth closer.**

**"God, you're soft," he breathed. "Soft like silk...Jaime, I want you. I want you like I want air to breathe; I want to make love to you..." His mouth took mine again, deeply possessive, his arms swallowing me.**

**"We've got to stop this," he groaned, dragging his mouth away. "I can't take you here!"**

**My hands ran lovingly over his chest, feeling it. I wanted to touch all of him.**

**"We could go inside," I suggested.**

**"Yes, we could. And you'd wake in my arms hating me. Not like this. Damn it, not like this!"**

**He pushed my away, and for just an instant, his eyes possessed the curve of my breasts like a hungry man starving for food. He grabbed my bikini top and dropped it in my shaking hands and turned his back.**

**"Put it on," he said as he reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels he'd brought out with him. "Let me cool off for a minute. Do you see what you do to me?" he growled, half-laughing as he took a drink.**

**I tied the top back in place. **

**"I'm sorry Mark. I...I didn't mean to...to..."**

**"It's alright, Jaime. You had too much to drink, that's all."**

**My eyes closed and I folded my arms around my body. "I'm so ashamed."**

**He stiffened. "Ashamed?"**

**I turned away. "I can't think what got into me. Maybe it's my age; maybe I'm going through my second childhood."**

**"Or maybe you're just frustrated. Is that it, Jaime? Can't Glen give you what**

**you need?"**

**Shocked I turned lifting my eyes. "What?"**

**"You make no secret of your preference for his company, honey. But he isn't**

**passionate. You're just finding that out, aren't you? Can't he give you what**

**I can?"**

**"I don't...don't feel that way about Glen," I stuttered.**

**"Don't expect me to stand in for him again. I draw the line at being used for **

**a damn substitute."**

**"But I wasn't...!"**

**He turned away. "Go back inside and sober up."**

**I stared at him. I wanted desperately to stay with him, to make him understand how I felt. To tell him that I loved him, not Glen. That I'd give anything to be to him what Melissa was. I knew not to try in his present mood. He might never listen to me again. I wanted to hit myself for putting away all that wine. I'd killed Mark's respect for me, and along with it, every chance I'd ever had of making him love me. With a sigh I turned away and picked up my towel. I drug it aimlessly behind me as I walked past the trees back to the house.**


	17. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I overslept the next morning, and when I awoke it was with a bad headache. I got to my feet to get a Tylenol, glancing toward the window and dark clouds. Glen was the only one in the living room when I went downstairs.**

**"Where is everybody?" I asked, lifting a hand to my head.**

**"They drove Mark to the airport," he replied watching me closely. "He was bent on flying out today, despite the storm. He left before this started; I guess they stopped to do some shopping on the way back."**

**"It looks bad out there," I remarked looking outside. My heart ached as I remembered last night and why Mark might have decided to take a risk like this. Had I made him reckless? Had I stupidity caused him to lose his temper so badly that he had to get away from me at any cost?**

**"Yes, it does," he said. He raised his cup and looked at me. "What happened?"**

**The question was so unexpected that I stared at him for a few seconds before I spoke. "What?"**

**"What happened last night?" he asked again. "Mark looked awful when he came downstairs this morning and he didn't say a word all through breakfast. He didn't ask where you were, but he kept watching the stairs, as if he expected you to come down at any second. He looked like a starving man with is eye on a meal."**

**Tears formed in my eyes and I put my cup down, burying my face in my hands, crying uncontrollably.**

**He sat down beside me and patted me on the shoulder. "What did you do to him, Jaime?"**

**"I'd had too much to drink," I whispered, "and he'd said I was a child-"**

**"So you went out to prove to him that you weren't," he said softly, smiling at me.**

**A nagging suspicion formed in the back of my mind and I raised my eyes to his with a question in them.**

**"It's a very public beach, Jaime Dawn," he said with a grin. "And the moon was out."**

**"Oh, no," I whispered, turning red. "You saw us."**

**"Not only me," he replied. "Melissa. Watch yourself, little one; I got a look at her face before she stormed off upstairs."**

**"Did anyone else...?"**

**He shook his head. "They were already asleep. I'd taken Melissa for a walk along the porch to see the view...and what a view we saw. Whoa!"**

**"I could die. I could just die!"**

**"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "I'd give anything to have a woman care that much about me. And if you wondered how Mark really felt, I imagine you found out."**

**"I found out that he wants me. I knew that before. It's not enough, Glen."**

**"How do you know how he feels? Mark's emotions run deep. He keeps everything to himself."**

**"I couldn't' have faced him this morning. Not after what I did. Glen, I'll never drink again as long as I live."**

**"Don't give up girl."**

**"Glen, I don't have anything to give up."**

**"Don't you? I'm not sure about that."**

**Me and Melissa were left alone briefly while Brenda was helping with dinner and Glen and Vince were talking on the porch. The rain had finally stopped but the wind had only let up a little, and I couldn't help wondering if Mark was all right. He wasn't due back until the next morning, but that didn't stop me from worrying.**

**"You really did get smashed last night, didn't you?" Melissa asked, shooting a quick glance at me.**

**"I'm not used to alcohol," I said defensively, staring at my glass.**

**"What a pity you had to overdo it," the blonde said. "Mark was utterly disgusted."**

**"Was he?" I choked out.**

**"I saw you, of course," she sighed. "Poor man, he didn't stand a chance when you absolutely threw yourself at him like that. Any man would be...bothered," she added. "For my part, I'm furious with you. Mark and I...well, I've told you how things are. And I should think you'd have enough pride not to offer yourself to an engaged man."**

**My glass crashed to the floor as I got up and ran for the stairs. I couldn't bear to hear any more.**

**Mark was due by mid-morning, but when Glen came back from the airport his face was grim.**

**"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically.**

**"He left at daylight." Glen said thought tight lips. "And filed a flight plan. But he hasn't been heard from since takeoff." He caught my hand and squeezed it warmly. "They think he's gone down in some rough winds off the coast."**


	18. Chapter 23The End

**Chapter 23**

**I couldn't remember a time in my life when I'd been so afraid. I paced. I worried. I cried. When Glen finally took pity on all of us and agreed to let us wait it out at the airport, I hugged him out of pure relief. At least we'd be a little closer to communications.**

**The airport wasn't crowded, but it wasn't as comfortable as the restaurant or the house, so the five of us waited there. Melissa was worried, but it didn't keep her from flirting with Glen or casting an eye around the restaurant for interested looks. There were several people sitting at the airport, and a good many of the customers were men.**

**I had eyes for no one. My worried gaze was fixed on my lap while I tried not to wonder how I could go through life without Mark. I'd never thought about it before. Mark had always seemed immortal. He was so strong and commanding; it didn't occur to me that he was as vulnerable as any man. Now, I had to consider that possibility and it froze my blood.**

**"I can't stand it," I whispered to Glen, rising. "I'm going out to the airfield."**

**"Jaime, it may be hours," he protested, walking with me as far as the door.**

**"I know," I said. I managed a smile. "But if he...when he comes back," I corrected quickly, "I think one of us should be there."**

**He clenched my shoulders hard. "Jaime, it's not definite that he's coming back. You've got to face that. His plane went down, that's absolutely all I know. The rescuers are searching, but heaven only knows what they'll find!"**

**I bit my lower lip, hard and my eyes were misty when I raised them. "He's alive," I said. "I know he's alive, Glen."**

**"Honey..."**

**"Do you think I'd still be breathing if Mark were dead?" I asked in a whisper. "Do you think my heart would be beating?"**

**He closed his eyes, as he searched for words.**

**"I'm going outside," I said gently. I turned and left him there.**

**The skies were still gray, and the sun hadn't come out. I started pacing every time I heard a sound that might be a plane.**

**Minutes later, Brenda came out to join me. "I wish we knew something," she murmured. "Just whether or not they think he could be alive."**

**"He's alive," I said confidently.**

**Brenda stared at the brave face. "I've never been so blind, have I, Jaime?" she asked.**

**"I..."**

**"Come in and have another drink. It won't make that much difference."**

**"They found him!" Glen yelled from the doorway, his face bright. "The rescue plane's on its way in now!"**

**"Oh, thank God," Brenda said.**

**I let the tears run silently down my face. Mark was safe. He was alive. Even if I had to give him up to Melissa, if I never saw him again, it was enough to know he'd be on the same planet with me, waiting. Minutes passed until there came a plane.**

**I watched the plane with tears in my eyes, until it stopped, the engine cut off, and the door opened.**

**A big, dark man in an open-necked shirt stepped out of it, and I was running toward him before his feet ever touched the ground.**

**"Mark!" I screamed, oblivious to the other members of the family coming out of the terminal behind me. I ran like a frightened child seeking refuge.**

**He opened his arms and caught me up against him, holding me while I ground my cheek against his chest.**

**"Oh, Mark," I whimpered, "they said you'd gone down, and we didn't know...oh, I'd have died with you! Mark, Mark...I'd have died with you, Mark," I whispered, over and over, my voice muffled as I clung to him.**

**His big arms tightened around me, his cheek rubbing against my forehead. "I'm all right," he said. "I'm fine, Jaime."**

**I drew a breath and looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.**

**"I love you so," I whispered brokenly. "Oh, Mark, I love you so much!"**

**He stood there frozen; staring down at me with eyes so dark they seemed black.**

**Embarrassed at having been so blunt, I tugged weakly at his arms and stepped back. "I...I'm sorry," I choked. "I...didn't mean to...to throw myself at you a second time. Melissa told me...how disgusted you were yesterday," I added. **

**"Melissa told you what?" he asked in a strange loud whisper.**

**I stepped away from him, but I still clung helplessly to his big arm, walking beside him as we moved to join the others.**

**"It doesn't matter," I said. "It's all right."**

**"That's what you think!" he said in a voice I didn't recognize.**

**Melissa came running to meet him, shooting a death look at me. "Oh, Mark, darling! We were so worried!" she exclaimed, reaching up to kiss him full on the mouth. "How lovely that you're safe!"**

**Brenda and Glen echoed the greeting, Brenda with tears filling her eyes.**

**"Close call?" Glen asked.**

**Mark nodded. "Too close. I wouldn't care to repeat it."**

**"I'll buy you a drink," Glen said. "You look like you could use one."**

**"A drink, a hot bath, and a bed," Mark agreed. He glanced at me as I moved away toward Glen. I wouldn't meet his eyes, couldn't.**

**"I...I'm going to pack," I murmured, turning away.**

**"Pack?" asked Mark. "Why?"**

**"I'm going home," I said proudly, letting my eyes meet his, only to glance off again. "I...I've had enough sun and sand. I don't like paradise...it's got too many snakes," I added looking at Melissa briefly.**

**I turned toward the car. "Glen, will you please drive me back to the house?" I asked.**

**"Let Brenda," he said, surprising me. "Would you mind?" he asked his mother.**

**"No, not at all. Come on sweetheart. Melissa, Vince, are you coming?"**

**They declined, preferring to go to the bar with the two brothers. **

**"Don't go," Brenda pleaded with me as I went to get my things together. "Not yet. Not today."**

**I turned at the head of the stairs with eyes so full of heartache they seemed to grow with it. "I can't stay here anymore. I can't bear it. I ...I want to look for an apartment before he..." I turned and went upstairs. The tears choked my voice out.**

**I had packed everything in my bags and had changed into a sundress when the door opened suddenly and Mark walked in. I stared at him across the bed. He looked more relaxed, but he still needed a shave and a nap.**

**"I...I'm almost ready," I stated. "If Glen could drive me..."**

**He leaned back against the closed door and watched me. He was wearing a white shirt opened halfway down and a pair of blue jeans.**

**"The McMahon's are leaving," he said quietly.**

**"Oh, are they?" I asked. "For how long?"**

**"For good. I went to sign a contract. I'm switching the London mill to a new location," he replied.**

**I stared at him. "But, Melissa..."**

**"Jaime, I brought her over because I knew she was the power behind her father," he said. "I knew if I could convince her to meet my terms, she'd convince him. But you misread the situation completely, and I suppose it was partially my fault. I wanted you to misread it."**

**I glanced at him and away. "It doesn't matter now."**

**"Doesn't it?" he asked softly.**

**"I'm going to look for an apartment when I get home, Mark," I told him. "I want to be by myself."**

**He searched my eyes. "You told me you loved me, Jaime," he said quietly.**

**I swallowed nervously. "I...was upset," I stuttered.**

**"Don't play games. You said you loved me. How? As a big brother - a guardian - or as a lover, Jaime?"**

**"You're confusing me!" I protested.**

**"You've confused me for over a year," he said. "All I do lately is slam my head against a wall trying to get through to you."**

**"I don't understand."**

**He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door. **

**"You never have," he replied.**

**My soft eyes looked at his face. "Mark, you look so tired," I said. "Why don't you go to bed for a while."**

**"Only with you, Jaime," he said. "Because I'm not going to close my eyes only to open them again and find you gone." **

**"Jeff," he growled. "And then Glen. My own brother, and I hated him because he could get close to you and I couldn't. And you I couldn't tell you that I just wanted you!"**

**"Wanted you!" he repeated. "My God, I've been out of my mind wondering who I substituted for that night on the beach, and all along...!" He drew a breath. "How long have you planned to keep it from me, Jaime?" he demanded. "Were you going to go home and lock it away inside you?"**

**Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I moved to the foot of the bed and held onto the bedpost. "Mark?" I whispered, sadly.**

**"You told Glen that I had to be alive, because your heart was still beating," he said in a strange voice. "It was that way with me when you went to pick up Jeff. As long as I'm still breathing, I know you are, because there is no way on earth I could stay alive without you!"**

**I ran to him blindly and reached up to be folded against him in an embrace that all but crushed the breath from my body.**

**"Kiss me," he whispered, bending to take my soft mouth. "Jaime, Jaime, I love you so...!" he ground out against my soft lips.**

**We kissed wildly, hungrily, and I could feel the rhythm of drums in my bloodstream as the pressure became deep and intimate.**

**He tore his mouth away finally and buried it against my soft throat. With a sense of wonder, I felt the big arms that were holding me tremble.**

**"I thought you hated me," I whispered.**

**"For what? Trying to seduce me on the beach?"**

**"I wasn't," I protested.**

**"It felt like it," he replied softly. "I'll always see you the way you looked in the moonlight, with your skin like satin, glowing..."**

**"Mark!" I whispered, turning red.**

**"Don't be embarrassed," he said. "Or ashamed. It was beautiful, Jaime; every second of it was beautiful. It's going to be like that every time I touch you, for the rest of our lives."**

**I drew away and looked up at him. "That long? Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes."**

**He reached down and brushed my mouth with his. "I hope you like children."**

**"How many do you want?"**

**"Let's get married next week and talk about."**

**"Next week! Mark, I can't! The invitations and I'll have to have a dress...!"**

**He stopped my words with his mouth. **

**He drew back a breath. "Next week," he whispered.**

**Outside, the sunset was lending a glow to the water and there was a promise of blue skies ahead.**

**The End**

**The end!**


End file.
